


Out of the darkness, come of the light part 1of 3

by rat_in_the_hole



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved, Crusade
Genre: Babylon 5 - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Dark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Romance, Techno-mages, Time and Space Manipulation, shadow tech [babylon 5]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_in_the_hole/pseuds/rat_in_the_hole
Summary: When a blast from Galen's past comes into his world ones more one he had thought he had forgotten about until trouble hits the crew of the Excalibur ones more its up to Galen and co to save the day, but what will he do with the new feeling he as started to have towards a certain spitfire of a thief? does she feel the same way and can she give him what he really needs in life? read on and find out I'm not going to say sorry for what I have done:-P ps leave me a comment, I am not sorry for max bashing. really hate him. Don't be afraid to comment on the story it will only aid me fleshing it out and re-editing it. !Warning chapter 5 trigger warning!ps slight crossover I'm borrowing the obelisks and the arks along with a few dinos later on :-P





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dekri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekri/gifts).



> Authors disclaimer note: This story is going to be set after the path of sorrows.Which if watching crusade in the original intended order that JMS intended would have been the last episode we saw Galen and Dureena. This is my alternate universe some things will be off done to a non-crusade familiar editor anything in canon will be seen as an Alternate universe.  
> Don't be afraid to comment on the story it will only aid me fleshing it out and re-editing it.

Chapter one  
Danger zone

 

The recent events at the path of the sorrows had reopened old wounds inside Galen, wounds he had thought that had healed a long time ago when laying Isabells Ashes to rest at the Well of Forever. but now he realised he had been fooling himself as the ache ran through him again.

He had hoped that fulfilling his promise to take her there to be lay in peace it would have helped the healing giving him some much needed closure.  
oo  
The creature from the path of sorrows, had shown him just how wrong he was. He was forced to push forwards a strong shield and a front on, he had to hide his true self from those on the Excalibur. if only they knew. His real self, he would never achieve his goals.

There was a stone out there in the cosmos with his mission engraved into, the circle themselves and put this task up on him with clear and easy instructions. He could not fail.

The Terrors of the Drhak must be defeated even at the cost of his life and friends, the so be it.

Often he would have to stop his mind racing on the what if’s. Even though he was strong in his technomancy and his mind, he often wondered what if he was to fail, he was still mortal after all. He sat in the darkness of his ship deep in hyperspace meditating, a soothing rhythm filled the small craft, leading his thoughts through the multiple possibilities. He came to a conclusion that maybe he should have a back up, someone to continue this task and watch over Gideon and the universe in the event of his untimely demise.

He was so deep in thought that he had not seen the message that was being constantly send to him few a form of communication Techno-mages had with one another. 

The sound of the ocean hitting rocks on the shore scraped through his mind as he opened eyes to see standing stones. The light of the sun was almost blinding causing him to squint at the figure stood looking out to the sea covered in a red and black cloak with lace trims. He moved his eyes over the creature, the barefeet with scales a a large claws which dug into the ground made him pause before he moved his sight up, to take in the tale of white skin, there was the tell tale signs of technomancy embedded inthe pale skin and up to the hood which covered their main features.

He moved forwards treading carefully on the wet pebbles under his boots, he didn’t have to move much to know they were only just shorter than himself, their body was turning towards him. The deep red hair caught his attention first followed by amethysts eyes, but it was the emotionlessness of the eyes that caught his attention the most. He had to stop a shiver going up his spine as he felt like her lunch. 

She had the outer appearance of a female, but not everything was as it seemed when it came to technomancy or the universe for that matter. He had learnt the hard way not to judge a book by its cover, a memory tickled at the back of his mind before he came to the realisation he knew who this was. 

This soul had been thought to be lost, they had gone through the initiation years before his own trials, they had left to explore the unknown and had never come back. His mind took it more of the world around him, the crashing waves against the granite coloured rocks, the sweetness of the air and rich greens of the moss. He was in a place he had once called home, but there was no sweet reunion, out of everywhere they could have taken him why here.

“ Win-rei…” his voice was choked a little as he tried to control his feelings.

Winn-rei smiled as she pushed her hood back letting the wind danced threw her hair, her image started to flicker and distort, words seemed to hang in there before he was snapped back to the darkness of his ship, the words standing stark against the blackness of his eyelids

“Your new family is in grave danger, I’m doing what I can but they’re going to die without your help .. ” Galen felt the words rush against his skin as they disappeared.

He opened his eyes and turned his attention to the probes he had planted on the Excalibur and some of the crew so he could observe them while he was a way. He takes a moment to find where they had gone, his hand ringing slightly when he found them

“ Matthew” he breathed “Why did you go to them of all the places in the universe why there?” He gave the ship new instructions and pushed the ship to its limits to get there before it was to late.

******

Several hours before on a forgotten world 

The Excalibur sat proudly in the orbit of a new planet. It had been a nice change to come across a planet that was thriving instead of dead, even the inhabitants where closer to friendly. Though disconcerting as different people saw different things. 

Mostly they kept themselves to themselves while leaving the crew of the excalibur to explore there strange little world. The planet was amazing to see as many of the crew had not seen a partly green world in months. The vast rivers that laced through the red trees forests had team's eager to explore. The geologists could not wait to get their equipment on the volcanoes which stood silent in the skyline.

What drew most of the attention was a island floating above a blue pool which had some of the scientists fascinated as it seem to go deep into the planet's core, the archaeologists were amazed by the bricks and architecture they were finding in the water and the edges. While half where fascinating with the island the other half where entranced with the guarding towers which seemed seem to form a barrier around the green land.

Scientists pasted the edge of the green trees, where the land became dead, twisted black trees and roaring nuclear winds, they had come to the conclusion that the towers somehow protected the living part of the world and they needed to know how. They split into three teams, consisting of security, ensigns, doctor or nurse lead by an archaeologists. Each heading to a tower.

The Green tower stood braced in the deep snow and reflected green as they team got closer, the second team reported that the tower by a silent volcano was built in a red material. The final tower was standing alone was built in a stone which they did not know and glowed blue under the deep orange sun. the sciences scattered around picking up rocks and chatting to each other as they were getting readings they had never gotten before where trying to taking samples of everything. These new readings is what got the attention of Max. 

Ellisions had pushed to go with the team that had traveled to the blue tower, Gideon had cut him a look and sternly reminded him that they were on the planet for the cure and that was why he was on this mission, not to run off on whatever whim he had wanted. Gideon had a way which made Max feel like a complete ass, and showed it to everyone else as well. He grumbled under his breath as he trudged off to do his own work.

Gideon watched his archaeologist storm off, shaking his head at the man, who really should be called a child. The captain straightened his back as he moved with the main team towards the ruins he had been told about. They were a dark grey buried under the colour moss and twisting vines as nature was taking its land back. 

He ran his fingers over the stone feeling the grit, the ruins where thousands of years old, or that is what he had been informed, a race had been living here, way before the creatures they had met when landing. All the captain care about through was the fact they could have been around before the darkness of Drhak. Which mean there could be something that could be hiden a secret to a cure, and it wasn’t a bad place to have some down time on.

****

The moon rose on the third night and they had managed to roughly translate some of the inhabitants native language, and had been able to make a rudimentary alphabet to help others help with the translations.

Dureena surveyed the land below her, she had split from her group to explore, humans often didn’t understand the time to just see something and not study it. She had gone climbing up a path not many people could follow so she could see this, a view which shone silver under the silver moon was beautiful, she turned her amber gaze upwards to view the stars, trying to see if she could find any consolations she knew.

Beauty often hide a lot of sins and her instincts buzzed at her telling her that there was something she was missing, she turned her face towards the warm breeze and let her thoughts drift. Galen had started to make his appearance in her dreams, and now looking at the ocean it reminded her of the storm in his eyes, and she hated it. Why had her mind decided now was a brilliant time to bring him back into her life. 

Every time she tried to push her throughs to something else, a reflection of blue from the tower or the warm breeze caressing her cheek would bring his image back up. She shook herself and shoved the memories away, he was not worth her time, after what he had done at the Path of Sorrows, the tricks he had pulled to push her to tears, using her pain to get inside.

He had broken her trust, something she had told him in confidence and he twisted it, someone she had finally considered a friend and he used her to get his damn stick.

‘He knows everything and nothing at all’ she thought to herself. Watching her friends eyes become dark as his arrogance clouded his features and it had made her want to cause him a lot of pain, she had wished she had had her dagger in her hand once more. 

A creature scuttled past her drawing her back to the here and now, she found she had one of her daggers in her hand, this place was affecting her mind and she did not like it. She screamed and threw her dagger into the creature trying to release some of her emotions.

The fire of rage was her home, the amber of her eyes often danced with the flame and she loved the stable warmth that it gave, but she knew that it was not something she could survive on alone. That the fire would one day burn her, and she knew that Galen would be the cause of it.

With her rage was her stubborn nature, and not stopping until she got what she wanted, but the one thing she could not understand was why his words had hurt her so deeply, even though she had become friends with the ass, she had not known him all that long.

“ By the god’s what am i thinking?” She shook herself as she went to retrieve her dagger and that nights dinner, letting out a sigh as she cleaned the blood off her weapon. She had let herself down by telling a stranger about her life, and he. He had used it against her and she knew this would happen, it always happened.

She began to started her climb down from the piller like rock she had been raging on, and she cursed as her fingers brushed against wet moss, there was a light mist of rain in the air, she hadn't noticed the clouds as she had been lost in through, she shifted her hold to drop her dinner, but the change in movement shifted her weight and her stomach jolted as the ledges under her feet crumbled, she scrambled for purchase.

Bloody fingers scraped against the crumbling rock and wet moss before they lost the battle, she didn't even have time to scream before a rock caught her temple sending her into darkness, and luckily not feeling the thump when she landed in the soft moss below, her com bracelt shattering next to her, water lapped at her feet.

Everything fell silent after a few seconds before a large bush shuddered and a large paw stepped onto the moss, claws tearing into the dirt, a rumbling growl filled the air.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Enter the Phoenix

Chapter 2  
Enter the Phoenix

 

Moss crunched under the four leathery paws. A rough tongue came out to flick across sharp teeth splattering Dureena’s arm which twitched under the warmth.  
The creature drew in closer with all four limbs on the ground. Its mouth oozing saliva with eyes filled with immense hunger. The moonlight caused the creatures weather beaten skin to shimmer 8as it prowled forward, focused completely on the fresh food in front of it. 

Its focus was distracted by the sound of roaring before it realised it was in pain. Orange flames flicked into its vision. It screamed as something burned it. It ran in panic into the water where its suffering ended as it drew its last breath. 

The flames carried on flickering across the skin not submerged in the water gathering itself together and twisting into a form. It hopped off the corpse and moved towards the unconscious Dureena. 

A fiery bird, feathers matched the raging fire from moments ago. Then it moved to watch Dureena, and touch her with its beak.  
Slowly pressing its beak against her arm stroking softly over the tanned skin, it left no marks behind. It did not burn her. It slowed its movement when Dureena moved.

****

Amber eyes flickered open before closing again against the pain in her head. Slowly her surroundings started to filter through the pain. She realised she was not alone. Her muscles tensed as she slid her eyes open, ready to attack. A light in the dark caught her notice as she was drawn to it. The light soon made a shape, a bird? It was bigger than she was with violet eyes and a flaming body, that shone like a bright light in the darkness of the nights.

She rolled away from the bird careful to keep a dagger in easy reach, she swept gracefully into a crouch only to fall backwards as the pain and grinding of bone in her ankle made themselves know.  
****  
“I’m surprised you survived the fall, let alone the beast. It really was going to try to make a meal of you. If I had not been here to save you pretty thing...” Dureena took a moment to realise that the voice was coming from the bird, as its beak moved.

She blinked slowly and almost laughed at herself. Why was she so surprised? A bird having a voice and making sense? After knowing Galen she had really thought nothing was impossible. Even though actually seeing it still caused her brain to reach for plausible excuses, maybe she had hit her head too hard. 

The giant bird’s voice started up again, “Your right ankle is fractured and you have a mild concussion,” it stated as the violet eyes roamed over her. It ruffled its own feathers. “Oh! How rude of me. I am Casarus, Familiar and AI of Technomage Winn-rei.”

Dureena had to force herself not to move when the featherly wing stretched out to her as if to shake. The large head bowed in greeting. She slowly reached forwards and shook the wing carefully, but still her mouth could not form words. The Bird carried on as if she was not having any trouble.

“You’re not from around here are you? My memory stats you’re Zander. You’re a long way from home aren't you?” the bird just kept chatting and looked around the clearing. “I’ve alerted Winn-rei. She’s nearby dealing with the rest of the pack of Ravagers. Usually they work as a team but recently something has been upsetting them, making them act alone and far more dangerously.”

Dureena tried to stand up as the bird seemed to be distracted by the dead creature in the water. She ducked quickly under the feathered wing held over her head. The bird turned to look at her again.

“Oh you should not be getting up on that ankel of yours. I’ll stay with you until she comes to us. Do you have a name?” it cocked it head side to side at her.

“What are you?” she blurted out first, her voice rough from underuse. The large eyes blinked again and it seemed to be studying her.

“Your concustion must be worse that I first thought. I already told you what I am Miss.”

“Dureena,” the thief grunted out and shook her head. “I mean what creature are you.”

“I’m based on a mythological beast from earth fairy tales. I am a phoenix, if that’s what you mean, Miss Dureena.” Casarus couldn't resist nuzzling Dureena’s hand and clicked her beak. Dureena looked up over at the forest as the sound of creatures screaming.  
She could hear running towards her. She shifted her hand on the dagger as a creature slightly darker than the one in the water burst through the undergrowth only for it to land dead next to the other one.

“Well,” came a panting voice “That’s the most fun I’ve had in a long time.” A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows of the trees, talons digging into the moss as she moved gracefully forwards. Her fingers around a large wooden rod. The silver bells at the top catching the moon light. The figure stopped and looked over at the bird. “Power down Casarus.”

Dureena rolled away as the bird burst into flames, disappearing into ashes. A stone lay on the floor. The new arrival bent down and picked it up, slipping it into the top of her dress before stretching back up to her full height. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Dureena Nafeel.” The new person grinned. Dureena glared at her.

“How did, no your a technomage aren’t you,” she growled as she took in the creature or person in front of her.

“My name is Winn-Rei, former Technomage. How is it that a thief knows of us?” Winn-rei’s smile took on a harder edge.

“How is it you know my name?” Dureena cut in first, her hand shifting on her dagger. Winn-Rei waved her hand. 

“Firewalls aren’t all that strong on that ship of yours. Now answer me how do you know of Technomages?”

“Your arrogant just like Galen.” Dureena spat out, amber eyes flashing.

“You know… Galen?” 

*****

Winn-Rei swallowed hard. Her fingers gripped the staff harder, making it creak slightly under her touch. She bit her lip as she willed her racing heart to slow down. She gave up on willing it and forced it to slow down. There were still predators in the night which would be drawn to it. She moved quickly over to Dureena, ignoring the glint of metal as unimportant. Neither really posed a threat or danger to her life. She was bigger and faster than this small female.

“You’re injured. We need to get that ankle fixed up, or you will not get very far without help. I could be that help. I could even help ease the pain; but… that dagger needs to be put away first. I don’t do knife play on a first date.” Winnie-rei said with sternly as she looked at Dureena. Her hood still masked her features, and the smile she wore. Dureena glared at her and her grip tightened on the wooden handle of her dagger. 

Winn-rei sighed. “There are things out there far more dangerous than those creatures, trust me I know.” She waved to the water. “I am willing to take you back to your camp. You know this makes sense or are you as stupid as that supposed linguist you have i saw a image of him.” A hand held out, with three digits tipped with sharp claws. 

Winn-rei sensed that Dureena was still unsure of her. So she moved to sit down since she was still a towering creature, and pushed her hood back showing her long red hair.

“Stubborn aren’t we?” Winn-rei grinned as she shifted to get comfy in the moss. She reached for Dureena’s ankle. The thief moved quickly and the Dagger she had been holding went to her throat. “I think you should rethink this Sweet one. I’m not like him.”

Dureena growled and moved to get to a crouch. Winn-rei had enough and moved to a crouch.

“If you want to stay here then go ahead. Those pig sticks might help you with the first few creatures, but that concussion will catch up to you. You’ll become tired and then what?” She lectured sternly, moving to get to her feet. “Galen is the only reason I am still here, and I’m assuming that he would be upset if you become someone's dinner. So either I can help you willingly or I can drag your foolish backside back to your companions by force. So bright eyes, choose one.” The taloned hand thrust out once more.

*****

Durrena looked at the hand and growled low hiding her hesitance. She should not need help, specially from this unknown creature. Seeing her closer she could see more from under the hood and it was not a race she had ever seen. She looked human in the face, and she was pretty to look at but the talons and claws on her feet and hands gave her a don't mess with me look. Dureena grunted in frustration before she took the taloned hand and let herself be pulled up. As she did, she pushed away the way that this creature’s tone of voice awoke memories that she had long shoved away and swore never to relive. 

She tested the strength in the arm which pulled her up, and could feel this Winn-Rei controlled her strength, and held back. She hated the fact she had to put her faith in someone she had just met. She had trusted someone wholeheartedly before and it had been thrown back in her face.

“My name is Dureena, and I always keep a dagger in my hand.” This female had bought her back to thinking about Galen again and she was feeling ungrateful for the rush of emotion that those blue eyes had made her experience. Winn-rei nodded in agreement.

“Good. Not as stupid as some of your companions then pretty one.” She shifted her grip on Dureena’s arm and put it over her shoulder, so she could take the weight off the injured ankle. They moved in complete silence and at considerable speed through the undergrowth thanks to Winn-Rei’s strength. The terrain was not that rough going and they headed to the closest camp, the one by a larger ruin. As they approached, they could see the guards pacing around shoulders tense. 

Ravagers bodies littered the circumference of the camp. As they moved closer a handsome woman came into view. She was stooped over one of the creatures. With a computer in hand, she made notes. Her face turned towards the newcomers with a sad look in her eyes. Dureena understood when she saw unmoving soldiers also laying on the ground. The soldiers among the Ravagers had been ripped apart not yet placed in body bags.  
Dureena looked around the people moving around, checking to who was still alive. She even was even a little relieved to see Max moving across the camp. She could also see that the two of them had caught the attention of the moving soldiers who subtly surrounded them carefully.

“Well,” Winn-rei said as she stood still, her eyes looking everywhere. “Looks like we missed quite a party.” Her words thickly sarcastic, as she shifted Dureena’s arm. She had put her staff away before they had come near the camp. Dureena assumed so she wouldn’t look as threatening. She moved to help Dureena down to the ground to rest on a rock. “I mean you know harm. I was just returning this lost lamb and to help out if i can.”

The soldiers all shifted their weapons ready. Some pointed at the new arrival. Until Gideon strode across the field, took one look at Dureena and ordered them to stand down. 

“Should I even ask what happened?” Gideon looked at Dureena battered, bloody state as she sat on the rock. Winn-Rei tracked the way the captain crossed his arm but showed concern for his shipmate. 

“Well she did nearly get eaten, after falling down a cliff. A lovely swan dive it was as well.” Winn-rei said as she stepped back to let, who she believed to be the doctor get to the thief. Now she wasn’t stooping down she moved to stand to her full height, hands on her hips.

“Well from what my familiar told me anyway.” She smiled, as she played with her hair that ran down her back in waves. 

“Familiar?” he questioned her, before he nodded. “You’re a techno-mage then?” Tension seeped into his muscles as he moved to his own side arm. His troops following his lead. Winn-rei stood still and didn't move as she watched him work through his emotions.

“Our last encounter...” he started.

“Was not a good one I am assuming” The redheaded Winn-Rei said as she scanned the troupe. She moved her hands slowly in a show she was not here to threaten them.

“You could say that. A lot of my crew didn’t make it through the encounter. So please excuse any hostilities. Without Galen around we are unsure who we can trust.”

Dureena scoffed under her breath at the mention of trust and Galen in the same sentence. “He’s never around when you need him.”

Gideon inclined his head slightly at the comment and sighed, “Usually he turns up to warn us of some danger. Are you here to enlighten us?”

***

Winn-rei smiled widely. “Indeed I am. But introductions first, I am Winn-rei former member of the order of techno-mages. Red King group. We're a bit, what can I say, special and unique.”

“Captain Matthew Gideon of the earth alliance ship Excalibur,” he introduced himself so formally. 

“Former techmage, is that even possible?”

“Yes, and not a story for today. Excuse me for not having my head covered like most my group do, it's been a long day.” She avoiding his investigation. 

“You may call me Rei.” A slight purr flitted across her voice. Matthew crossed his arms again and gave her a look.

“I would say that it's a pleasure to meet you. But like I said, our recent experiences.” 

His voice was strong and he was cynical of her. Winn-rei looked around her and waved a hand about and her tail moved as well. 

“Perfectly understandable Capitan. Don't worry about hurting my sensitivities. I rarely take things personally, just don't have the time.” 

She moved closer to him and grinned.

“If I had- lets just say… That I would be on top of you, and not in an enjoyable way.” 

She enjoyed the way the captain’s shoulders tensed and his eyes dilated. The effect she had on theses mear humans fascinated her in many ways.

“But not to worry yourself. I hardly use my abilities anyway. I am as dangerous as this peaceful planet.” 

That did nothing to sway the captain’s tripdation as everyone knew; No planet was completely peaceful. 

Winn-rei must have sensed what he was feeling and relaxed her stance a little more.

“I give you my word that I am not a threat to you or your crew, and I will not harm anyone unless provoked to do so. I will with no questions asked protect myself.” Her eyes were hard but Gideon visibly relaxed. He must have believed her sincere. She played with the pendent around her neck. Nervous now. She needed to warn them of the world that they had stumbled across. 

Soon an area was cleared, chairs and tables with various drinks where provided with food so she could explain all the hidden dangers that lurked in the breathtaking forest. She shared what she had been studying in the briefest terms as she didn’t want to show all her cards right a way. Mostly she drove home the point that if they did not leave soon they would not be leaving at all.

Gideon had a hard look in his eyes which had not moved since she had started her talking, she tried to scare the male in front of her but the steal in his eyes did not change, she was rapidly losing her patience. Winn-rei tried to keep her composure and went back to trying a different tactic.

Captain,” she tried to purr but there was an edge to her voice. 

“Can I not sway your decision? I have met many stubborn men who did not listen to warnings. All of them are six feet under, well those lucky to get buried, anyway.” 

She pushed her hair from her face and stood, hands on her hips to take a moment. 

“You doom yourself and your crew and for my sins I will be doomed with you.”

She muttered the last part mostly to herself before she looked back into the captain’s eyes.

“I will stay with you. Once you realise what an idiot you are being, I will help you off this savage world. This world does not like you being here and will do everything in its power to remove you. Even technomages would not approach this world without coercion, despite the enticing resources here.”

“Resources,” a voice came from beside her, one that seemed to ignore all the warnings and could hear the ching of money. “Ah hello there, I’m interested in these … resources.”

Winn-rei cocked her head to the side to study the male coming toward her. She bristled slightly as he was not looking at her face, but at her chest. The captain beside her seemed to be rolling his eyes at the man.

“I'm not interested in telling you about anything,” she said slowly as his gaze still didn’t move from her chest. 

She moved her cloak to cover herself. Finally he looked up, and she saw the calculating look in his eyes, not for safety but for money.

“But think of the deals we could make. To help,” the word seemed to stick in his mouth, “The people here. I’m Max and together we could do so much.” 

“Max was it?” Winn-rei said with an air of not caring in her voice. “I’m not inclined to share that information with you, and right now, your attitude is making me think I am wasting my time.”

“Really little man?” she said as she stood to her full height, iron laced in her words. 

“I’ve only listened to one part of what we were discussing and that was not anything to do with money, or anything you could sell. You have no skill at hiding your naked greed. This sin will lead you to an early grave and the death will not have been a kind one.”

She loved to see the fear creep into the man's eyes when a woman put them in their place. She could smell the fear that was coming off the man.

She lent down close to him, making sure his eyes stayed on her. “People like you are the ones that are forgotten. That people don't think to protect because they’ve got their greedy mitts on something they shouldn't. Maybe you should think about what you are doing little boy.”

Max didn’t know how to respond to that. He simply turned and walked away, cheeks inflamed with embarrassment. Gideon shifted in his seat hiding a small smile.

“Well that's the best way I’ve seen to shut him up. I have to congratulate you on that. Now you said you were going to help us?” 

Winn-rei straightened and moved back to the table sipping her water. “Yes. It’s not like I have anything pressing at the moment, and well the company is rather… entertaining. I just need somewhere to set up camp.”

****

Matthew relaxed as he was starting to like the technomage woman. She was somewhat friendly, with a hard undercurrent and she was straight forwards which helped with the headaches that usually came with a technomage and their mystical warnings. Why they couldn’t just say what they meant he never understood. 

She was going to help out. That was a big bonus but something was pushing at the back of his mind. 

Matthew Gideon was by no means a slouch when it came to women but his kind was usually human. He had never been attracted to someone of a different species. So why now was he finding this red head sexually attractive? 

Sure he had to admit there were some very good looking species out there that drew his attention but nothing sexual. That was always Trace Miller’s or Max’s area of trouble. He would need to think on this when he had some downtime.  
Which looking at his schedule would not be for the next few months. He just hoped that Max at least stayed away from the lovely lady, because as much as the linguist made his life harder, he had his uses. 

****

Trying to relax and focus, Winn-Rei rolled her shoulders. She had been doing some digging, and stumbled into the logs of the Excalibur. Undetected she decided she might as well dig all she could and found some fun things about Galen. She opened her eyes as she spotted Dureena moving through the camp limping slowly, she opened her mouth but was waved off.

“It's nothing.” the younger woman said as she came to sit beside Winn-rei. “How do you know Galen,” she blurted.

“Why would you be asking me that?” Rei purred as she watched those fascinating amber eyes. “Is it something that needs explanation, or are you perhaps jealous?” The taller lady’s smile widened seeing her comments hit home. She loved the way that she could scrape away seeing a little more into the lovely creature who stood before her. 

Dureena worked her mouth but couldn’t seem to deny what was being said. 

Rei took her hand and patted her patronizingly. “Don't worry, he isn’t what, what would you say, floats my boat. The lack of backbone in bed isn’t my thing.” She grinned as she watched the blush race across Dureena’s skin.

“That's -.” Dureena finally blurted but the grin on Winn-rei’s face only got more sadistic and wider.

“You know when you lie your heart races?” She smiled and laughed a little. “I can smell your hormones running wild whenever you hear his name.”

“How?” Dureena whispered with her eyes wide. This woman knew she was being ridiculous, but she could feel her thoughts for Galen and a deep flush in her stomach when he was mentioned.

“I am techno-mage and a Yune-dari. My species had some extra helping hands when it comes to seeing the people around us. Our senses are heightened, which means we can pick up things that many creatures try to hid. Ones which I am only left to use.” Her voice became soft and sad as she drew silent. Dureena shuddered as Rei’s fingers touched her cheek.

“How deep did you go?” The thief whispered and Rei shook herself and stepped back her hand falling.

“I’m sorry. I would never tell anyone.” The Yune-dari said softly. “Someday maybe you should tell Galen. If he turns you down, I would be honoured to take his place.”

Dureena took a second before she was running. She moved through the camp, she needed to be alone. 

How could someone who never knew her before know so much about her, and how could she give him another chance? Trust had been broken and she was not sure she could face giving him that trust again. 

Maybe she needed to decide what she wanted. Maybe she should be the one giving the rules instead of being bound by them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by Kittenishbrat

-Chapter 3-

 

The camp soon settled down and became quiet as the camp started wide down for the night. There was a perimeter of guards all tense waiting for any attack, while those off-duty moved to the mess tents, their tents or one group and set up a campfire with rounds of cocoa, with a lot of alcohol in it.

Dureena walked through the camp her limp a little more settled the firelight dancing across her skin. She had had time to think; to bring herself to some kind of peace, or she thought she had. Seeing Winn-rei in the firelight made her rethink of the words she had said earlier. She would not bow down to this, stealing herself she moved to sit beside the older woman and joined in the drinking and light entertainment. 

The clouds rolled over the moon prompting a few of the group to head to bed. Dureena was sat beside Winn-rei they had been chatting with others and they started to relax, she was laughing at someone one of the others said and she turned to look at the Yune-dari and found her looking straight into her eyes. She was entranced by the swirling orbs in front of her and couldn't pull herself away. 

She felt the older woman move forwards. Her mind was shouting at her to pull away, a small grin on Winn-rei’s face. Dureena shuddered as her cool forehead touched her heated one. 

“You intrigue me.” The taller woman said a purr in her voice as she stroked a hand over Dureena’s shoulder, enjoying the soft skin and the way the muscles shuddered. “Do I frighten you?” 

The thief wanted to say no, a flicker of stubbornness ran through her honey eyes but her mouth would not obey her brain. 

“There is no need. I would never hurt you pretty one. I’ve been watching you and just can't help myself; But I just want a small taste” she whispered huskily, her canine catching Dureena ear barely reddening the skin.

The thief's breath came out choked, a shudder of fear curled up from her stomach and she closed her eyes waiting for her to do what she wanted. 

Breath brushed over her lips before they touched briefly before there where sudden nothing. She slid her eyes open to see Winn-rei moved backward.

***

Winn-Rei wretched her hands off Dureena stumbling backward, scrambling to her feet. 

“What?” She whispered as she looked at Dureena seeing the fear in those Amber eyes. Before the smaller woman fell to the floor. Caraus burst into blue flame to get her masters attention before leading her away. 

“What is she?” The Techno-mage whispered as she was stumbling as she followed the blue light of her familiar. 

“I saw it too,” the creature said as she leads her mistress to a safe place. “Fascinating”

“I have no information on her. I can not bring myself to be sorry; I had a little taste.” Winn-rei said as she touched her lip and grinned darkly. 

“you went you far, we-” The Phoenix said voice laced with scorn

“Be quiet.” snapped Winn-rei as she straightened up and brushed a hand through her hair. 

“Do not take me as a fool. This is not the first time I have made someone forget my little touches.” She gathered herself and walked back into Dureena who was still in her seat looking like she was dozing. 

The taller woman walked over to her stroking her fingers through her hair and massaged Dureena’s temple as she wove new memories through Dureena’s mind. Watching as confused eyes opened and looked at her, she smiled softly.

“You should go to bed before you fall asleep again. I'm sure your bed is a lot more comfortable than my knee” the Techno-mage said with a chuckle before she sits up straight as she felt the ground shift and her probes lite up with a warning. 

Just outside the camp, the ground started to fall away, black claws sliced through the ground and a shadow rose from the ground. Winn-rei got to her feet shouting out orders. 

“Get those lights on full power” She was running towards the creature. “Your peashooters will do nothing here. Dureena; Get out of here and into somewhere with light. I'll do what I can to keep it back”

She didn't even stop to see if they had done as she had ordered but the area did start to get brighter but it didn't help matters as now she could see the shadow pulling itself out of the ground wasn't a shadow but Onix scales edged in blood red. 

“Fuck” she whispered.

The creature stood up. Claws digging into the soil deeply as it stretches its neck and bellowed loudly. Long tail whipped out slamming against the crates next to it sending them flying. 

This is the biggest King Reaper she had ever seen and it was towering over her. She threw out a message across her communications system, repeating SOS.

She needed more than just her now; She just had to make sure she survived until help arrived. Her heart sank as behind the creature who was happily screaming to the sky smaller creatures slunk through the dark. She may have shouted her SOS a little bit louder and faster before she ran into the fight. 

****

Durrena found that she was listening to Winn-reis orders as she ran through the camp, helping people get to the shuttles, she could feel Cabarrus flying behind her, occasionally flashing brilliant yellow flame and a pained squeal would follow.

Dureena whipped around as a black shadow shot past her, the soldier next to her went down screaming. The smell of acid and skin rose up from him as he screamed. Dureena had to stop herself from gagging as she stumbled to her side and grabbed one of the large lights at shone in the direction of the creature.

The thing screamed at her, orange flashed through its grey skin as its claws dug once more into the twitching body below it. Blank eyes flowed Dureena before the thief aimed the beam of the light directly at it. Snarling the creature took off into the shadows, slowly Dureena moved forwards, her hand reaching out slowly to the soldier, she could not find a pulse and look at the wounds she was glad about that. She planted the light down securely to cover the area before she took off running to gather more lights and more people.

Leaving the Phoenix to circle the area, providing cover fire for those retreating to the shuttles.

***

Winn-rei was moving quickly as she put down as many of the smaller creatures she could, but she was glad when the lights started to be rigged up, shuttles slammed them lights on full beams to help drive the creatures away, which meant she only had the larger one to deal with who was currently tearing into the mess tent.   
“I am starting to hate this place, with a passion” she muttered as she looked for the best way to attack the creature, she was glad to see that most of the crew had run for the ship, she darted forwards quickly hiding behind some crates, taking a moment to gather herself with what she needed to do. Taking a breath to calm herself she darted out, running up the tale of the creature, her claws digging into the armored scales, her hands moving quickly when she hit its shoulders forcing her claws deeper.

Holding on tightly as the creature bucked and arched, bellowing its discontent out as she drew on its scales, the pentagram was roughly done but it should be enough she hoped as she rammed her rod down. The scales behind the rod shattered and separated, clamping down the rod but the creature did not stop moving, in fact, it seemed to move a lot more.

“Shit” she cursed as she looked for the best way off the creature, but her eyes landed on the Captain, out of all the crew what was he doing here. “Run!” 

She unhooked herself and jumped down off the creature as quickly as she could and ran towards him, shoving him forwards to run towards the shuttles. They had a few moments before the creature stopped being distracted by the rod embedded in its head.

“What are you doing here Captain?” she panted as she shoved the captain behind some crates as the large creature bellowed loudly, realizing that she had disappeared from its view.

“Offering you a ride.” the Captain panted back, pulling his PPG out and aiming at one of the smaller creatures, shooting it before Winn-rei could stop him. There was a moment of silence before claws ripped the crates they were hiding behind away.

The King Reaper let loose a bone-chilling roar before it launched forwards, the rod catching one of the lights and tumbling to the side, Gideon pulled Winn-rei out of the way and started to lead the way to the shuttles. Winn-rei snatched her rod up and grinned widely.

“I think I’ll take you up on that.” she ran after the human, she had a second warning before she felt the rush of the razor-sharp tale slamming into some tents beside them, she shoved the human to the floor and a shield circled them. The contents of the tent shattered against the shield so Winn-rei took a breath, which stuck in her throat as the tale went through the shield like a hot knife through butter, slamming into her side and through her shoulder. She paled as she felt the bones snapping, gold blood pooled around the wound and splattered across the ground as the tale was yanked back out, she slumped to the side, Gideon the only reason she did not hit her head on the floor.

Gideon moved her to lean against his chest as he brought his PPG up leveling with the creatures eye. He pulled the trigger and the creature exploded.

Winn-rei’s eyes closed for a moment before she started to smile, she might not recognizeo the words that she had caught on the air before the creature had died, but she had an inkling of who had shown up. She paused to start the healing process on herself, waving off Gideon’s hand as she stood up.

“Took your sweet time, didn’t you?” she checked her wound to watch the skin knitting together, before looking up at the cloaked figure in front of her

“Matthew” came to a quick greeting before the figure removed his hood. “Winn-rei, I would say nice to see you, but you look like death.”

“Galen.” Muttered Gideon as he saw the cloak be removed before he sat down on a rock, his side was hurting a little from where he had been thrown down by Winn-rei.

“Very funny Pip-squeak.” laughed Winn-rei breathlessly. Her shoulder was not healed completely at the moment. She appraised Galen and purred slightly. “Well, you grew up nicely.” 

Galen nodded slightly as he moved to check on Matthew who gave him a dark look to stay away, knowing not to bother with that fight he moved to help Rei, helping her sit on a rock.

“You killed a King Reaper on your own?” She questioned a little in shock as the events played back through her mind. She took a breath and let it out slowly as she checked her over, the tale had not hit any of her Tech, luckily, so she was able to shut down her pain receptors. After a moment she rose and was surprised to see she had to now look up at Galen. “And you’ve grown.”

“Yes Rei, that is a fact of life.” Galen chuckled lightly as he turned to look back at Gideon who was getting to his feet. 

“I believe Matthew that I told you about these kinds of places, and to avoid them.”

Gideon kept the dark look on his face before he started to move towards Winn-rei. “That wound looked nasty, we should let the doctor look at it.”

“Really there is no need,” she said happily as she showed where it had gone in, all that was left was a yellowing mark and bruising. “I can deal with it myself.”

Matthew nodded and stood up to his full height before turning to leave. “Let's get to the shuttle then.”

“Oh! Galen?” Winn-rei said as she stood, placing a hand on the Captain's shoulder. “ Do you wish me to leave, so that you can lecture your charming charismatic captain friend.? or may I; watch you scold him?” She grinned darkly as she decided that she wanted to see how different Galen reacted.

“Not right now, what I want is to know why you are here of all places Winn-rei?”

“I have my reasons. Not that it's anything to do with you.” Winn-rei stood straight her tail flicking a little in annoyance, she had hoped to move Galen's attention onto his friend and not her, she grinned darkly. “For my research nothing more, though there is a sweet thing here that could be uncovered a lot more, Dureena was it?”

Galen's eyes flashed a little at the name and he frowned as he looked at her. She took this as a cue to try and leave but a fireball brushed passed her head, it had been small and a warning, she narrowed her eyes and fixed him with a glare.

“ Are you trying to challenge me?” She hissed, she was tired and was still healing.

“Really Winn-rei?” Galen shook his head as she looked at him “ There would be no challenge at the moment. What I want is answers to my questions.”

Gideon sighed and got up from his rock. “I’m going to leave you to it, I have a ship to check on.” he couldn’t believe that in a field of battle these two decided to squabble like children. The Techno-mages didn’t seem to notice him leaving as they were eyeballing each other.

 

*****

The night moved on and the dawn chill moved across the land, seeing Winn-rei shiver a little, Galen suggested they moved this talk to his ship. They had been going over the time that they had been apart, being alone with Galen, Rei felt a little more secure to speak about things she had been keeping back and only what he wished to tell her.

“ I wish I had stayed in the order” she confessed as she hugged herself, careful of her still healing arm. “ things may not have gotten this bad.”

“ You could not have changed anything, Winn-rei.” Galen said as he put a blanket around her, he looked her over critically. “ when did you last feed?”

“Haven’t had time to have more than a taste.” she tried to grin to push away his worry, but she knew by the look in his eyes she had failed. 

“Who?” Galen asked, his voice calm as he moved around his ship making them both a hot drink.

“Dureena.” she looked at the starscape outside the cockpit window. “I made her forget. Something-”

“She had a bad life before meeting me.” Galen passed over the tea as he sat down opposite her. “I’m not glad you tried to feed on her, but I’m glad you stopped.”

Suddenly angry she growled and glared at the younger Technomage. “I have never been responsible for breaking anyone's spirit when i feed. I always go for those willing.”

Casaarus squawked loudly ending the argument before they started, she turned her attention to him quickly. “Your human has a death wish”

“They are not my humans,” Galen corrected before moving to his controls. “You stay here I’ll go and get them.”

“You only killed the king, The Queen is bigger and a lot more dangerous. You can’t go alone.” She said as she got to her feet wincing as she moved. She brought up her probs for them both to see.

“Max.” breathed Galen. “Out of all those who would have gone down again.”

“I say leave him to his fate,” Winn-rei said darkly once she realized who it was. “One less obnoxious idiot to deal with.”

“Maximillion might be obnoxious, and sometimes forgets to think before doing something, but he’s useful. Also if we have noticed him going down, Matthew will have noticed and will follow him”

“Really now? This captain Gideon is very important to you then?” she smirked. “Just to make sure they are safe, I’m coming with you. Darling…..”

****  
Galen froze for a moment at remembering her using that word in the past, it gave Winn-rei chance to open the door of the ship and step back out onto the planet, as she had timed it with him landing. The Woman had run to her ship which she had called to the same place and shut the door before the other Technomage could follow. 

Once she was settled in her seat, her arm supported by the arm of her chair, she sent a message to Galen.

I thank you for killing the King, but I have a Queen I really want to dethrone. I have information for you on these creatures for you to study later, I need the authorization to connect to your systems.

She waited for him to respond, tapping her foot in annoyance as he didn’t respond, she sent a second message and was ignored again.

“Caseras start hacking, Galen is being boring and I do not like being ignored,” she said, the interface flashing up in front of her, her Phoenix landed on her shoulder and linked with the ship, orange tail wrapping around Winn-reis uninjured arm.

“Commencing hack” the bird said as he put his wing over his head, muttering how the security was very complex.”

“ He always did have a knack for equations. Do your best my partner.” she sat back waiting, she used the time to focus on healing the bone in her shoulder. About fifteen minutes later Cabarrus ruffled his feathers to let her know he had gotten in. “Excellent” dropping off her information she stopped as she saw a folder she was curious about.

“Download copies of those,” she said motioning to the documents marked Shadow Tech. The download started before stopping at 2% before her ship shut down. Galen had found her. “ Fuck me, Cabarrus you ok?” 

 

“Yes” came the curt reply as the bird unwound himself from her arm. “He has shut down 90% of our systems”

That was a very foolish thing you did right then, you're lucky it didn't shut everything down. How much did you obtain?’ Winn-rei now knew there was something that he was hiding.

Winn-rei bristled at the way he spoke to her, he was hiding something in that folder and she was going to find you.

“What are you hiding Galen, what information have you got on Shadow tech?” she demanded sitting up straight ignoring pain through her shoulder as she glared. “If you are messing around-”

“It is none of your concern Winn-rei, purely research which I have not put in any order yet,” Galen said smoothly, but the female had known this boy growing up, she knew he was hiding something.

“Your lying” she whispered as she realized, she looked at the percentage she had been able to download. “I don't know what about but you are messing with something you should not be touching. Do you not remember any of the mistakes which happened before?"

***

Galen read her message again, yes he knew that there had been issues with his quest, and with Shadow tech, but surely she must realize it was better to have information against your enemies as well as your allies.

He had a folder where he stored information on all of the people he met, including Winn-rei. She had been so alien to him that he had been especially fascinated by her, and the way she learned from the same teacher as Tyrell. He had been brimming with questions when he had first seen her, but had unfortunately been too shy to ask any of them. Maybe one day he could do that, get her to sit down over a cup of hot tea and he could ask all the childish questions he had wanted to know.

Though would that mean giving Winn-rei the chance to ask him questions, questions that maybe he was not ready to answer. Ones that may dig up guilt that he had not yet been able to put to rest.

Isabella. his dear Isabella, he had put all he had into being with her, and he had let her die because he was weak. He fort with his mind to bring up a happy memory of her, it didn’t hurt so much now, remembering her those eyes, her flushed skin, her silken hair before there initiation and skillful hands, his stomach twitch slightly as the blue eyes morphed into passionate Amber ones. He gasped as he pulled him back to the matter in hand. A certain Redhead trying to once more attack his security.

He let out a frustrated sigh before smiling, letting her get the full file, though he had hidden all he wanted. Hidden within the coding. He was not sure if he wanted Rei to find it all, or just trust he had given her all there was to know.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The beginning of the end?

 

Winn-rei had skimmed the information she had managed to get from Galen briefly before she followed Galen down onto the planet surface. It was eerily quiet now that the excalibur crew where no longer on the ground. Galen walked down the ramp of his ship moving his hood up to cover his head as it started to rain. 

“Where do we start?” He mused quietly as he scanned the destroyed camp, Rei scanned all of her props hoping some of them had not been destroyed.

“I feel that maybe n-” she said, but she was cut off by a scream, it sent shivers through both of their souls as they turned quickly towards the noise. “Queen”

Galen didn’t even have time to nod in reply before she had vanished, he blinked and took a moment to realise that she had just teleported. He shook himself before he ran towards a clearing, taking a moment to take in the sceen.

Max was cowery down behind some rocks, he seemed to be unharmed for the moment Galen could see his shoulders tense and trembling. Winn-rei stood in front of the rocks eye to well fixed in to the creature that was just watching her curiously. Galen was struck by the Queens terrifying beauty and the sheer fact she was not a natural creature.

****

The Queen stood in all her glory, onix scales shimmering in the sunlight as rich ruby eyes stared at the meals before her. These creatures who barely reached her stomach had dared to take her king from her. She flicked her tale and pulled back her lips she sniffed the air. The sweet smell of fear rolled off the male in the back. Licking her lips she let her her salvia run down them, loving the smell of burnt grass as it ran to the floor. She also loved the way her preys heartbeat would patter a little quicker.

The female caught her attention, her heartbeat did not change, and she did not smell sweet. She smelt unchanging, and new. Moved her large head closer, growled slightly low in her throat and there a wave of the smell, but not from here. Glancing sidewards the queen saw the new arrival. His smell had been strong by her mates remains.

***

Galens eyes widened as he was thrown across the clearly, he hadn’t seen the large tale swiping at him before it was too late. Breath was forced out of his lungs as he hit a tree hard, his world became hazy, he could hear a battle on the edge of his consciousness which seemed to be slipping away.

Colour swirled around his mind as the ground shook under him. He should be helping Winn-rei, but all that floated through his head was an old fairy tale which had been told to them before becoming an apprentice. The Sword and the Halbert.

Winn-rei had been the one to tell him as a young eager student, it was the first time he had seen her.

“No it wasn’t” he mumbled to himself, a door opened in his mind a new memory came rushing towards him. A woman, another technomage, her brown hair streaked with grey, her life etched on her face. She had been around in the early years, being from the union of two Technomages, he was unique. With this woman came a girl, rich red hair and a little older than him.  
He did not get to see that many people. His lacked coordination caused his father believed could get him hurt, he became like a caged bird in a gilded cage. 

Memories from his childhood raced through his mind, he grasped for them to try and see if they heald any information, or understanding of what was happening to him. Finally he pushed them away, he needed to focus.

In the clearing there was a guttural language being spoken, harsh and basic but ineligible to his ears. He forced his eyes open, to see the queen straightening up, and seeming to speak back to Winn-rei, and he could understand.

He blinked as he watched the creature turn and move back to the hole she had dug, disappearing into the dark cavern. The memory tickled the edge of his mind as he staggered to his feet.

“Rebecca.” he said in the silence of the forest. Winn-rei froze for a moment before sagging a little. She turned quickly to Max, resting a talon on his head.

“Sleep, and remember nothing of this.” she said softly, not bothering to stop the brown haired man's head from hitting the floor. “Galen.”

“Why?” He whispered confused. He had known this woman since he was small, and he had not remembered. She had taught him the old language she had just spoken in so they could talk together without others hearing.

Memories of them studying and playing together, small details that should be forgotten where rushing towards him, and frankly it was frightening.

“Galen you should rest.” Winn-rei slung Max over her shoulder, using Galen's distracted mind to lead him away back towards his ship. She needed time to gather herself before she could answer most of the questions she knew he would be wanting to ask.

“Everything's coming back” Galen said lost, his feet following Rei without any struggle.

“Don't worry pip-squeak. It's this world, it opens the mind, makes lost things remembered.” she said almost wistfully as she pushed Galen towards his ship. “I’ll take this boy back and then come back for you. Make sure you lock your ship.”

Galen nodded dumbly and walked up the ramp without thinking, following her gentle orders, until he was sat in his ship chair and the pain of his back made itself know. Something flashed in his mind clearly and he started to dig through his files from his student days.

YUN-DARI, the file said brightly, not touched in years. Galen opened it and looked inside, skimming over the notes he had written. 

Highly intelligent Female only race. Dying spiece.  
Rest of entry deleted 14:23 10/8/2255 

 

That had been one of the reasons they had gotten on, she had been put into a gilded cage as much as he had. Only her teacher had known what she was, before she had told Galen. He remembers a youthful innocent girl, whos eyes became darker and more dangerous as they grew up. He never brought himself to ask why, scared he would lose one of his only friends.

Though the creatures hear and the memories started to merge and get him connecting information. How life could have been different if she had been around when things had gone badly. Would Isabella still be alive?  
Galen's breath stuttered as he thought about his Isabells, bringing her image to his mind before putting her to rest. No, he could not start thinking of the what could have changed if Winn-rei had not just disappeared. He did not think he could survive the heartbreak again.

Shaking the thought from his mind he looked out at the six words printed on his screen. How had he forgotten? Why had he deleted the information which would have been about Winn-rei? Had something happened that was so terrible?

Biting his lip he pushed the file away looking outside from the outside scenders the now quiet forest around him. He needed to get himself together, taking a deep breath he closed his eyes focusing first on managing the pain in his back and checking none of the external sensors of the tech where damaged.

***

Winn-rei hesitated before she left the excalibur, she had dumped Max in the arms of some guards who seemed annoyed at there new task before she had got back into her ship. She remembered the lost look in Galen's eyes when she had left him, but did she want to face his questions. Would she really be able to answer them?

“Oh pull yourself together old girl” she said forcefully and forced herself to pull her ship out of the hanger, heading back to her friend. Glad to see that he hadn’t moved she opened communications with him, maybe it did not have to be face to face. “Galen answer.”

There was a few quiet moments before the channel opened and a much more pulled together Galen was in shot. Winn-rei held his hand up before he could speak.

“On this world is a hidden Vault. You see the obelisks in this place?” she said quickly. Galen frowned before nodding.

“What about them? I received no information when I scan them.” He would let her run her little distraction for now, he just hoped it might lead somewhere.

“They are what remains of a forgotten race. My race” she said softly. “I was young when I told you what I was, I didn’t understand the damage it could cause.” Seeing Galen's frown deepen she carried on. “ the file you had. The one that was deleted. Its because the memory is with you.”

“Explain.” Galen said roughly as he was trying to take in everything she was saying.

“You’re unique.” she cut him off from saying something. “ I know you were always told that, but not in the way i’m saying. I can not feed from you, but I have a connection with you. My species memories are past down, and they passed on to you when i told them to you.”

“I’m not one-” Galen started, Winn-rei laughed lightly and shook her head.

“No you are not one of the female only species, but the connection is almost. Family. You saw me as something good. You were the other side of my coin.” 

Galen’s fingers started to tap on his consol, Winn-rei could hear the rhythm through the microphone. She could see the telltale signs that she needed to stop.

“Mind technique.” she said softly, as she watched his eyes close briefly, when he had been younger he never dealt with changes to well. Now with the memories coming back she was sure some of the youthful quirks would to. The tapping did not stop and Winn-rei sat straight in her chair. “It's too soon, you are not ready for this.”

“Lies” he whispered as he looked at her, he had anger in his eyes and he was struggling to keep control. So many lies and half truths.

“Necessary.” she said coldly. “And once you pick sort your mind out you will see the benefits of what has been found here. This tech we use is parasitic. The tech out there is the closest thing to living tech that has been discovered. With it we can get in the vault.”

“Vault, is that all you can think about?” Galen exploded before slamming the communication down.

Winn-rei smirked slightly, yes Galen maybe family, but she liked to shake his calm. She knew he would come around soon enough. She had already gotten some of the components she needed into place, she had just been waiting for him to find her to help with the rest. Seven artifacts where in the stories. Two she had found to be broken, luckily they had been the back up ones only.

The red sun stone had been used to make her familiar, Casarus who currently was snoozing in the rafters of her ship, and the Sword of fire had come into her recent possession. Well she knew where it was.

“Wonder if I can steal it off a thief?” she stretched, it would be a challenge but would the outcome be worth the effort. She tapped her foot on the floor, once it hit 30 the com opened again, and more calm Galen appeared.

“What is needed for this vault.” he said slowly, anger still lingering in his voice, but curiosity was winning out.

“I have one of the things I need, two are broken so useless. A rather pretty thief has the fourth item.”

“Dureena” Galen stated as he watched Winn-reis movements. He had broken trust with the raver haired who he had fallen for, but he could never bring himself to be part of something that could hurt him or her again.

Using her to gain access to the path of sorrows had nearly killed him, and then when they had met again, fingers briefly touched. A flame had started to come alive once more in his soul, one that had been unlit since Isobel.

Winn-rei gave him a few seconds before hitting her com.

“Pay ateention or i’ll be coming over there.” she said sharply as she moved her hand back to play with her hair twisting it around one of her talons. “You help me, I help you.”

“Help me?” Galen scoffed as he came back to himself. “How could you help me?”

“Give you a backbone to tell the circle where they can go multiply with themselves. Help you forget about everything once its over? Give you a shadow tech smuggler?” she listed.

“Smuggler?” he said surprised. Not many people were that stupid.

“Tyrel. Bastard tried to kill me, help me and i’ll help you take him out.” offered the female as she moved her talons in front of her face, checking them over for any damage. “All i need is your blood and the pretty thief.”

“I warned you about him.” the man said as he leant back to think about the offer on the table. Watching his old friend closely, he could see a dark look in her eyes, and the smirk she had was showing the tip of one of her kanines. Everything was warning to say no.

“Where do we begin?”

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-  
Moriuntur 

 

Warning this chapter is bloody and all so may upset some people at the end but it is not the end of this tale yet, sorry not sorry. been warned.

Dureena had not stopped pacing since she had gotten back aboard with the other soldiers, the occasional twinge in her healing ankle did nothing to stop her. She paused a moment to look out the viewport, something was hiding on the edge of her memory. Her bare feet digging into the carpet of her cabin as she forced herself to think back, but every time she pushed it got further away.

Shaking her head she moved through to her living space, drawn to the sword she had displayed, it had been a leaving gift from her teacher. A simple last challenge to confirm her skills would keep the guild with a good reputation, stealing the weapon from a secret vault. A sound caught her attention as she moved towards it.

The sword was laying still and humming, the delightful melody coming from it became louder as the thief moved closer, her fingers trailing over the shining gold. Durrena gasped as flames ran up her back and the melody took over her senses. Falling to her knees the sounds started to make sense, melodious voices whispered into her ear.

“With birth comes life with death comes rebirth go to them balance the moon as you are the sun”.

She did not know how long she had laid on the ground once the wave of music and words disappeared, slowly she emerged and took several breaths to calm down and bring inline what she had heard. The music had held more than just tunes, she gracefully rose to her feet, grasping the sword and scabbard she left her quarters.

****

Galen and Winn-rei had finally left there ships and come together, now sitting on rocks eyes closed as they faced each other. Their faces serene. A pot of fresh tea steaming between them.

Dureena strode into the clearing, she had sweet-talked Trace into taking her down to the surface, the man had refused to leave her there though, so she had forced a promise from him to stay in the shuttle and keep it locked.

She took in the two, concluding they were meditating, for now, she would leave them to do their thing as she took in the area. They had chosen to land on the metal panel of the Blue Obelisk, the platform had terraformed over time as rocks had fallen and grass had started to grow, she assumed there had been some importance. Taking a cup of the tea she sat down and waited it out.

 

********

 

Galen had come out of his ship first after agreeing to help Rei, but before they started he needed to meditate. He had chosen a rock, set his probs up and settled down, but Winn-rei had another plan. The woman was like two souls spinning in the wind, merging and mixing to create a different people. You never knew who you would meet when you came up on her.

*Galen, I know you chose to help me so I don't kill you.* Winn-rei message cut through his thoughts mirth as an undercurrent. *I mean I'm a lot faster than you.*

Galen gave a sigh, he felt her sitting opposite him adopting the same pose he was sitting in.

*It’s not all about speed.* Galen replied as he opened his mind a little for conversation when the woman was in this mood he remembered it was better to just let her crash through her thoughts until she was settled.

*Fuck it isn’t. I can travel faster than light, you are telling me that if we actually fort, that me moving at that speed wouldn’t let me outrun that spell you used on that king. Though thanks for that by the way again.*

Galen waited for her to finish rambling before he cocked his head to the side.*How exactly do you move that fast?* he could feel her smirk through her message has she taunted.

*Wouldn’t you like to know.* she purred before she seemed to pull herself to be serious. *even if I explained the change in molecules and the kinetic energy used to push through time you could never replicate it.”

*Why? With enough knowledge most things can be achieved.* he scoffed as he let the muscles in his back relax slightly as the challenge in Rei’s voice was seeping out.

*One, I don't actually know if I could explain it all. Two I’ve only seen me do it, and three. I simply can’t be bothered to show you.* she yawned fakely as she settled herself into her meditation. *Plus if I told you, I wouldn’t have any secret talents like you do*

Galen shook his head. *you know what I can do*

*I’m pretty sure there is more to you than meets the eye now pipsqueak* she wrote one last message as she finally disappeared from his thoughts and he was finally able to actually go into a meditative place.

The silence was broken once more by Winn-rei her message a slightly more subdued one.

*How does one ask for forgiveness?* she asked softly. Galen’s back muscles tensed again, as he felt something brushing under his chin. *For I am very sorry to do this.* Galen jerked back into the real world to see Winn-rei stood above him her claws out ready for a strike. He moved quickly away from her and stumbled to his feet.

“Why?” he gasped out as it became apparent when she said she needed his blood. Not just a small amount as she was stalking towards him. She had been pushing for a fight because she had not wanted to kill in cold blood. He brought his hands up ready to defend himself.

****

 

Dureena startled as she saw Winn-rei moved quickly, her talons under Galen's chin. All to quickly the two Techno-mages moved part and Winn-rei seemed to disappear from the platform.

“What?” she managed to say before Galen was shoving her to hide behind a rock. He didn’t even say anything before he was moving again, his cloak spinning around as he scanned for the other Technomage.

****

“Winnie-rei” Galen called as he flicked through the different spectrums on his probs to find where she had gone. A flicker of fear raced up his spin as he circled slowly. “We can find another way.”

Nothing came as a reply. Galen’s blue eyes moved over the area around him, she had to be somewhere close by, her aim was to kill him then she would not have been stupid enough to run. He had hoped to find a way to do this without bloodshed. A movement caught his attention before he saw Dureena holding a cup looking startled. Moving he rushed over to her shoving her down hard behind the rock, hoping she got the message to stay there as he moved back to the center.

Claws ripped through his cloak at his hips and shoulders as he was shoved forwards, white-hot pain ran up him as Winn-reis weight forced him down to the ground, a stone on the ground driving into stomach driving the air out of his lungs. 

“This is no challenge pipsqueak,” Winn-rei smirked darkly, hearing the human struggling to get his breath, she flexed her claws digging her feet claws in harder into his hips, her finger claws tracing around his back not touching the external of the tech just yet. “Always beneath me.”

Galen had to force himself not to cry out as-as felt her claws push against the bones in his hips, he could feel hot blood oozing around the wounds, feeling her claws twisting inside him, the pain leaving him struggling to get himself free.

“You should have learned to defend yourself in close quarters better” she lectured as she leaned her weight down so she was pushing more of his chest down into the ground, Galen could hear his bones creaking under the strength.

“You always was a bully.” weazened out Galen as he chuckled wetly as he pushed weakly at the floor to try and displace her, using some of his modifications to try and send a shock through her.

“Oh come on now.” she giggled as the shock tickled her feet. “You know that does not work on me.”

Galen cursed as he remembered her descended from the Avian genus meaning insulated feet. He could not suppress a shudder as he felt her breath curling around his ear as she whispered into his ear. One word was all she whispered and the raging fury inside him was lit once more.

 

****

Dureen had never felt so helpless as she watched the fight before her, more like the end of a hunt. Galen lay on the ground eating dirt. Someone she thought would be unstoppable.

The scent of blood and Galen's pained voice made her want to move forward, wanting to help but what could she do. She could see the blood running onto the ground from her claws.

She runs forwards but hit something, her hands pushed against something hard and invisible, a barrier had been put around them.

“Bastard,” she shouted not sure which one had done it, Galen in his misguided attempt to keep her safe, or Winn-rei to stop her interfering. She slammed her fist into it there had a be a way to get through this. She needed Galen to live so she could slap that stupid smile off his face.

The sword sang aloud once more, causing her to pull it from its scabbard, she swung it out, it sliced through the barrier and she saw it shatter and fall.

“No Dureena.” Galen wheezed as he used the distraction to shove Winn-rei off his back with a well-placed fireball, he staggered to his feet. “Don't come any closer.”

“I won't let her kill you,” Dureena stated as she brought the sword up again, pointing it at the female Technomage. Galen had hoped to see the protective fire in Dureena’s eyes but now he was frantic with worry that she be gone before he could talk to her. He was fighting the darkness that was creeping around his sight, he rubbed his eyes and tried to stand straight, he held onto the rock he had been meditating on before his back screamed at him, but a glint of gold got his attention.

“Why do you have a sword?” he blurted, the filter between his mouth and brain seemed to be a little lax at the moment

“Why are you getting your ass kicked?” Dureena shot back as she moved to stand back to back to Galen, muscles tensed as she tried to see where the older woman had gone.

“So sweet, your greatest asset has come to save you.” a voice drifted from the left of them. Winn-rei stood cleaning her claws, Galen's blood was still staining them a darker black. Dureena rounded to face her sword held ready for the attack. She stepped forwards, Galen's arm shot out to stop her.

“Please don’t.” He staggered lightly at the movement he had taken. “You don't know what she can do. You have to run.” 

Dureena gave him a dark look, she moved his arm off him.

“I am not goin-” she started. Galen cut her off.

“This is my fight,” he whispered hoping she would understand, she knew about honor. “I have to do this.”

Dureena gave him a stern look and cupped his face.

“You do not need to fight alone. There is no Honour in pushing away help” she wiped away some blood which had splattered on his cheek. She moved to help him stand, hoping to get him to move from the fight, she followed the blood running down to the floor. She frowned as the fighting had kicked free the grass revealing metal underfoot.

Galen forced himself to stand on his own feet and took a breath, his staff knocking more grass free. More of the channels were revealed and they were carrying Galen's blood away.

“Dureena.” he started his voice wavering as he paled. He was now using his staff for support as he looked into her eyes.

“Oh how sweet Lucius.” Winn-rei taunted again laughing, she had moved to be stood above them on a platform she had created. “Such a shame to realize your feelings the day you are going to be dead soon, how cliche”

 

Galen drew a breath at the name, how he had hated it growing up. “Really now Rabeca, you’re the one for cliche. Your cackling is like to old witches.”

This just made Winn-rei just laughed harder as she moved her platform down, her eyes never leaving the two. She walked onto the platform, her talons clicking on the now revealed metal. Winn-reis eyes traveled over them both, lingering on Dureena. Galen's heart froze as he watched Winn-rei disappear once more, he felt it before he saw it and he was moving. Pain ran through his senses as he stumbled and then stopped, darkness filtering around his sight once more. Dureena worried golden eyes before him, her mouth moving but he could not hear what was being said.

***

Durreena turned quickly as she had been shoved hard, she turned her mouth open to shout but it dried up. Galen had saved her but not himself. His breath coming out in wet gasps as he staggered before sitting down heavily. A stone shard was embedded in his chest, his blood dripping off the sharp edges, the steady drip of blood hitting metal was the only sound before Dureena found herself rushing forwards.

“Galen you idiot,” she whispered harshly as she tried to get him to sit down fully, she did not know what to do, His breathing was hard and pained, blood was gathering at the corner of his mouth as he tried to speak. “Shh, it will be alright.”

Galen's arm moved clumsily and stroked over her cheek, wiping away tears she hadn’t realized where falling.

“Don't cry,” he whispered, wheezing between each breath. A soft smile lingered on his lips now smeared with blood. “You're way too beautiful for tears.”

Dureena felt the spike of pain go through her heart as she saw his eyes fade and his head slumps forwards.  
He was gone......  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galens dead or is he.......  
> thank you to the editors kittishbrat and


	6. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Chapter 6-  
> Rebirth

Silence filled the area as time seemed to stay still. Dureena couldn't tear her eyes away from the paling skin before her.

“No” she wasn't sure if was her or winn-rei who said that first. Both women turned to each other. Pain was reflected in both of their eyes.

“this wasn't supposed to. happen.” Whispered Winn-rei as she moved forwards towards Galen. The sword in Dureena’s hand was up to her throat, amber eyes raging in grief and anger.

“You stay the hell away from him.” Hissed Dureena, her voice hitching slightly, Winn-rei’s eyes widened with panic

“Please I have to make it right, I still have time.” the older females voice trembled Dureena could hear she was trying to keep control. The sword pressed deeper into the skin, a warm rivet of gold blood sliding down Winn-reis pale skin.

“How can I trust you?” growled Dureena. “You just killed him.”

“I needed his blood only, I never meant-” Winn-rei let a tear run down her cheek. “Please we are running out of time.”

Dureena turned slightly to see Galen, his skin starting to grey and his eyes not holding any spark. She needed him to come back.

“I will kill you after.” snarled Dureena, shoving Winn-rei hard towards Galen, making the taller woman stumble, unfeeling as she saw the Yune stumble and catch her face on the rocks behind Galen’s head.

***

Winn-reis hands tremble as she pulled herself up, she fumbled for what she needed to do. His eyes bore into her own even without life.

“I’m so sorry.” she whispered as she moved her fingers, she closed his eyes as she moved to work. Cassius’s stone was pulled from her cloak and placed over his heart, she secured it with his robed, she brought her other wrist biting into the vein. Working her hand she got her blood flowing freely before she dipped her free hand into it.

“One heart.” she whispered tracing a triangle on Galen’s forehead. “Two souls entwined into the triangle of life, death and rebirth.”

The red head moved back on her haunches, teleported her staff to herself and flicked it making its bells on it chime and placing her it on her legs she called for her phoenix. She stroked the fiery feathers for a moment before moving his tail around Galen's left hand and around her right one. Her voice fiery rose mournfully as she sang softly.

Glory to thee who resurrects you  
After centuries to sow,  
The ancient wickedness once more,  
Oh! lady of the moon and the unspeakable darkness!  
I leave to thee whatever hath been  
Left from my divine soul  
As a grain of sand in the vastness  
Deliver me - Oh! Mighty mother over death  
And I ask of you maiden of rebirth to  
give our missing sole back to us.

Her words trailed into a language which only she knew, before she leant down pressing her lips to Galen's chilled ones.

 

***

Blackness shrouded the world, but it was not dark. It was light a blanket wrapping him up in affection. He could feel his body relaxing as he felt safe, he could see himself being at peace here. He could just let go.

“Galen.” whispered a voice, so familiar, the words whispered through him as his mind worked on thinking where he had heard that voice befor.

“Galen, my dear love, it is not your time.” the voice...It was Isabella , forming in the Black, her eyes soft and loving. He reached a hand out to her, his fingers lacing with hers.

“I have come home to you.” he forced out. “I should never have left you.”

Isobella smiled sweetly and stroked his cheek. “You were never meant to end your time with me, You had so much more to give to the universe.” Her smile became sad. “You were never meant to become as troubled as you did.”

Guilt twisted in Galen's stomach, he had done so many bad things, all in revenge for her death. The blood of many stained his soul. He pulled his face from her fingers his gaze dropping he could look at her. He gripped the edge of his cloak he had never stopped punishing himself for her.

 

***

Dureena held her self back as she saw Winn-rei kissing Galen, was it really a kiss if the other person was-

“Dead” she said aloud, her eyes bright with tears as she took a shuddering breath. He had only just come back and now. She was brought back from her grief by Winn-rei humming softly as she stroked over his body. Her gaze almost as unfocused as Galen's had been.

“Miss Durreena.” the bird Cassius spoke getting the thief’s attention as he uncurled himself from the two techno-mages taking flight. “The blue pool around us are used for healing.”

Dureena started, she had not even realised that they had moved. The forest around them had become brighter, the clearing had some kind of seeds floating around like little fairies darting around. The crystal blue pool gave off a soft glow.

“Miss Dureena, you must help now.” came the stern voice of the phoenix, this got the thief to move. Carefully she moved Winn-rei back who was slumped against the rock, her breath strong and slow as her eyes closed. The thief dragged Galen into one of the pools, holding him tight against her chest, she prayed to any god or goddess out there that this was going to help.

*****

 

“My dearest love.” Firm hands gripped his chin and forced him to look up. Her other hand trailing up his sleeves, tracing over the self inflicted scars. “So much hurt and hate.”

“Its stopped, im here. With you.” he whispered hesitantly he reached out to run his fingers through that angle soft hair, she was the way she was before there initiation. Her eyes filled with tears and she kissed him softly.

“I wish I could take you my love.” she wiped away the tears he didn’t realise were falling from his own eyes. “But there is still so many people that need you.”

“They can do fine without me. I bring nothing but darkness and death.” he rushed as he grasped her fingers. In that moment he could feel his heart breaking all over again as he was going to lose Isobella again.

“Without darkness you can never have light.” Isobelle said calmly. “My death was never your fault, and you have been carrying the guilt for it for far too long, i died to save you.” she kissed his forehead and held him close. “I forgive you. Can you forgive yourself?”

Galens breath hitched, he rested his head on her shoulder, he inhaled and captured her escent chemical composition of the subtle oil and perspiration shearing her skin,her unique formula of attraction. She was here, one step and he could give it all and be with her, but his heart was beating for another.

“I know that you have to much love inside you” Isobella smiled sadly. “She is worthy of your love. You think you are worthy of hers?”

Galen opened his mouth to say no, but looking into those cornblue eyes he stumbled over his words.

“Yes” he finally said softly, a bright smile across his lips. “I love her almost as much as I do you.”

Isobella smiled softly and kissed his forehead once more before she started to fade back into the darkness. A sharp smack on his back side got him moving forwards.

His breath rushed out of him harsh, causing his lungs to cramp. He coughed harshly before looking around himself. He was in water, why was he in water.

“Galen.” came a surprised voice behind him and he realised there where arms across his chest holding him still and keeping him above the water, the tanned skin so familiar. He took a deep breath, regretting immediately as he started to cough again.

“Easy, slow breaths.” Came another voice, a hand stroking down his back, slowly he started to be able to take more of his surroundings. The clearing they had been in was now a cave, trees around them glowed faintly in multicolours. Taking slower breaths he let himself be pulled onto the short, he shiver slightly as the slight breeze moved across his wet clothes.

“Your not dead, good.” came a very familia voice. Galen looked up to see Winn-rei sat on a purple branch, dried blood over various areas of her, and wide grin which brought back a cat from a childhood story Galen now remembered. Dureena’s fiery gaze turned to glare at Winn-rei before she moved Galen over to fire the older woman build earlier when she had come back to herself.  
“Come on” Dureena said sternly getting Galen to the fireside so that he would start to warm up.

“Fine see if i bring you back again.” Snarked the Yune who was still looking down at them from her perch in a tree. Galen’s stomach drop as he started to remember some of the fight, and the darkness that had been in her eyes. Fear was still swirling around his head as he stumbled towards the fire. “Look i got a little rough, but I needed your blood.”

“You could have asked.” he grunted as he sat down, well more flopped down with a grunt.

“Where is the fun in that?” she whined as she closed her eyes.

“You nearly killed me for a door.” he snapped. “Your a sadist.”

“Yes and proud of it, thank you very much.” She shifted to lay down on the branch her hand trailing down to play with one of the blue toned leaves. “At Least I brought you back”

Galen glared at her but his strength seemed to give as he slumped back against the rocks, his fingers trembling as it started to warm back up, noticing now the lack of blood, though he was lucky that his tech had started to work.

“Well you could try and get revenge, but you and your new darling would be stuck here.” she ripped the leaf in her hand and started to strip it down.

He shook his head as he could feel something in his blood breaking down something, she must have had something on her claws, something to stop his blood clotting. He traced his fingers over his chest feeling the skin knitting under his fingers.

“Well?” Winn-rei demanded, her eyes hard again. Dureena glared at her and opened her mouth but Galen beat her to it.

 

“First, shes not my” Galen sighed, the regret in his voice as he was saying these words.

“Not your what?” Pushed Winn-rei, a wide grin face, Galen could see she was loving pushing this.

“My Lover. She's not my lover.”he rushed out, glad the lack of blood in his body at this moment meant he couldn’t blush. “Second where the hell have you brought me?”

“She would make an excellent mate for you.” commented Winn-rei ignore the second question. The Yune wasn’t looking at Galen though but Dureena who had gone an interesting shade of pink.

***

Dureena couldn’t believe how brazen this woman was. She had felt her cheeks heat up the moment she had helped Galen out of the pool earlier the blue ooze had pulled his clothes so very tight over his body. She had to control her breathing for a moment as the male removed his outer cloak,to his under clothes followed the contours of his body so much closer. He was hiding his muscles under those clothes, if he was hers she would make sure he knew he looked good, and get him to wear clothes that showed him off.

Her eyes widened for a moment as she realised what she had thought. She busied herself with the fire hiding her deepening red cheeks. Had she really thought of Galen as hers.

“I was right” came a whispered voice beside her, Dureena turned quickly to see Winn-rei next to her shoulder. “If you help me, i’ll help you unlock his secrets”

A shudder ran down her spine as she looked into those purple eyes, promising so much, but her previous actions made her wary.

“Like you know him that well.” she found herself whispering back. If someone could hurt Galen so much then how could she know any good about him.

“I know he likes strong women.” the female Technomage said, purring the word strong part of the sentence. Dureena moved her eyes up to look at Galen, who she could tell was trying to look like he wasn’t listening as he lay his cloak out to dry. She had remembered his look whenever she had given an order, the battle in his eyes to comply. Realisation trickled into her mind but it was something she would deal with later. Right now they were in a unknown area of the planet.

“Well i’ll leave you to recover while I explore my new playground.” Winn-rei said loudly, before she disappeared into the darkness.

********

The Yunes claws clicked on the metal flooring which was hidden between the grass as she walked through the area, after checking her probs she had found that they had been down here for several hours. She idoly wondered if she should feel guilty for nearly killing her friend, but she had needed his blood.

‘The blood of the pure of heart on the cusp of death.’

So she had bent the rules slightly, Galen was a good man mostly and didn't known that the vault was there when she had attacked. No ill intent to get into the vault. It had been a gamble but it had worked and she was step closing to her goal. For years she had been working on getting into the vaults, to finally discover all those hidden secrets. Using these secrets she could rebuild the technomage order, bringing it back to what it was supposed to be and not the twisted imagination that it had become.

She stopped walking when she came to another door, her fingers tracing over the runes that she could reach. Stepping back she threw a fireball at the ivy that was covering the door to reveal more markings and images.

Once the undergrowth had been removed she could see a half moon on one side, the sun on the other and what she believed to be the sky in the middle of the carved door. Moving down to eye level she could make out a maiden, her hands clasped as in pray, above her head was a bird with their wings outstretched.

“Interesting you see this Cassius?” she had a hand over the maiden and traced her form. After she received no response from her phoenix she turned to look at the bird. Cassius was perched on a tree behind her just staring at her. She stepped back from the door and folded her arms. “ After this vault is opened, all i have to do is gain this captain Gideon’s trust to help us find the over vaults”

She examined the door fully one last time, she sighed and bowed her head for a second, it seems that it was going to take three of them to get into this vault, she would need to ask for help. Oh how she hated to do this. She walked away leaving Cassius to follow, not seeing that he didn’t.

Cassius stayed looking at the door, a single fiery feather drifting to the ground and disappearing into the grass.

 

****

Winn-rei came back to the clearing she had left the other two. She had hoped that her pushing had produced some kind of embarrassing scene for her to stumbled across but it was nothing but Galen sat in front of the fire with Dureena lay down nearby asleep and a barrier Galen had put up as protection.

She kicked the barrier to get there attention, she saw that Galen's eyes flickered as he opened them from his meditation blinking at the barrier. He had not done that by choice.

“Hey Pipsqueak, drop the shield.” she said. “And no scowling or I’ll show the pretty one some tricks to use, on you.” She teased. Galen resisted the urge he had to stick his tongue out at her but decided for the adult way of ignoring her. He looked down at Dureena’s sleeping face.

After a few moments Winn-rei kicked the barrier again. “Winn-rei to Galen, drop the shield, now.” there was a hint of worry in her voice. The barrier dropped and she moved forwards grabbing his chin and forcing her to look at her. She looked into his eyes and shook her head.

“Your still processing the meds i gave you” she seemed to relax a little at that. The Spacing out that he had been doing had been worrying, but if it was just a side effect then there was nothing to be too worried about. “Well atleast I won't be an aunty too soon.” smirked at him trying not to laugh

Galen blinked and his eyes cleared before he stood up, making sure Dureena was still asleep before leading Rei away from her.

“Stop” he said simply as he looked at her. “Now is not the time.”  
This seemed to take all his strength as he started to flag and list sidewards. Winn-rei caught him before he fell and pushed him gently back to the fire to lay down next to Durenna.

“Fine, sleep it off, and when you and your goddess here wake up, we can then go exploring.” she ordered, knowing that in his state he might not be able to argue against it. She got him down and used her own cloak as a pillow for him, once she was sure he was going to stay down, she checked over Dureena.

Dureena was lay on her side mumbling something in native language and another one that Winn-rei didn’t recognise. She set up her probs around the clearing and settled next to them and the fire, she needed to get her own rest as well.

 

****

Gideon was in his quarters playing chess with himself. He was waiting for any news on his wayward team members and the new bewitching female mage. He had tried to sleep but her enchanting eyes and invaded his dreams and he had been forced to get up.

Never before had such an alien caught his attention as she had, having a second technomage around would be a tactical advantage, especially if she stayed around more than Galen did. How he hoped she would stay around more. He shook his head hard at the moment though he could not afford to be distracted

He moved from his chess game towards his safe, something was pulling him towards it, he stopped for a moment. There was only one thing in there at the moment. The Apocalypse box. He had put it there for safe keeping, he should have got rid of it, but could not trust that it would not play its games with someone else.

He could not bring himself to get rid of the box incase one day it would be useful, but its obsession with Dureena was now a little unnerving. Well more its want to get rid of the thief.

Why did it see Dureena as not important? She was vital to the mission she could get in to anywhere, she was a fine example of her profession and one of the oldest professions to boot

‘Does it fear her? If so why?’

It had all so stated not to trust galen to previously, that part may of been partly right after the well of forever some of his trust in Galen had gone, but the weight of his mission out weighed that break of trust. Matthew had seen a whole new side of Galen that was dark and unforgiving, after the alien from the path of sorrows as well.

That had been the last time he had seen Galen, over a month this time and it was troubling that something like that had pushed him away from them for so long.

Pulling away from the hidden compartment, he moved back to his game, quickly he got check mate and looked once more at the location of the box tempted to get it out and ask it if it knew where his two allies-- his friend no his family where right now.

TBC


	7. Trips and traps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7  
> Trips and traps

There was a permanent twilight in the vault. Diffused star-like light gave them enough light to see. His injuries still tender, Galen hissed as he moved. But in a few more hours, he would be back to full health. He couldn't help but watch Dureena who rose gracefully from her sleep and started to explore the area. 

He closed his eyes when he saw her looking towards him and settled cross legged. Maybe some meditation would help release some pain. 

***  
Dureena made sure that Galen was settled and safe before she started to explore. She moved through the purple shimmering trees, reaching out to brush their surprisingly soft bark. Smiling a little at the deep purple powder which now covered her fingers she watched as it twisted in the wind and head back to the tree. Waiting until it had finished before once more moving. She came across the clearing that Winn-rei had been in previously. Her fingers traced the same carvings the yune had done on the door. 

“See you found the door pretty one.” Dureena jumped at the voice. She took a few seconds to recognise who and where they were nestled in some bushes. Cassius rose and spread out his wings once more at his full height.

“Hello again to you too,” Dureena said softly reaching out and caressing his beak. Cassarus turned his head into the touch and nuzzled her. The warmth coming from him made her realise she was getting chilly. “Do you know what is going on? Your mistress is being very quiet.”

“Of course I do,” the bird said almost pompously, “but we need to make sure you are ready.”

Shaking his feathers more swirls of purple powder covered Dureena. The swirling entranced her. She wondered back towards the camp towards the fire, and smiled softly at the way the flames chased across Galen's skin.

“Beautiful,” she whispered as she moved closer, her fingers tracing the oranges over the strong features, watching blue eyes flutter open in shock.

“Dur-” Galen stopped when a finger traced over his lip, a thin trail of powder following behind her finger.

“Shh, let me just look.” Her golden eyes a flame as she mapped his face with her fingers. “It took me too long to admit this to myself.” 

Tears ran down her tanned cheeks, silently she wept over what she almost lost. 

“Dureena please,” Galen whispered, his own hand moving up to grip her fingers, another wiping away the tears. A warmth came from her side. She glanced down for a moment seeing the sword against her side glowing softly.

“When I thought she was going to kill you,” she whispered, pain creased her face as she freed her hand from his and took hold of his chin. A physical touch to make sure he was really there. She trembled as she let the tears carry on falling. Galen pulled back slightly and gripped her hands together in his own larger ones.

“Please you must calm down,” he said softly once more trying to sooth the thief. A dangerous amber flash ran through her eyes.

“Calm down?!” she shouted getting to her feet. It echoed slightly around the clearing. “Do you know that you stopped breathing? I almost stopped her from saving your life. Do you know that? I could have lost you before I told you...” She swayed a little as she seemed to deflate slightly. 

She watched Galen rise. She jumped, nearly knocking him flat, and seized his lips in a kiss. Everything that Dureena had poured into the kiss, fire and passion. Galens lip became plient under her lips, and she could feel his fingers moved up to run through her hair. 

Finally she pulled back, and placed her forehead against his collar bone. “I love you Galen. I will never let anyone take you away from me,” She vowed fiercely as she looked up at him, eyes ablaze with love. 

Galen gasped before looking away. “I believe you. You are a much stronger person than I,” he said as he moved back from her. “There is not a day that goes passed that I don't wish I could be a stronger person. I am not like you, the people I love...they don't...” 

Dureena was beside him her gaze moving to capture his eyes and forcing him to look at her. “People are strong in different ways. I am not saying that this will be easy. My people are a matriarchy unlike your species, and I say we have so much we need to work on.”

“I broke your trust.” Galen said softly his head ducking, Dureena nodded.

“Yes you broke my heart that day.” she said not unkindly. “But with time you could help me knit it back together and you will need to earn most of my trust back, though you have already started.” 

“I will do all I can for my goddess.” he whispered softly. It shocked her that he had allowed those words. “May I?”

Dureena took a moment to realise what he was asking and nodded slowly, meeting him half way for another kiss, softer than the one before. She smiled at how soft Galen was. A man like him should frighten her but she could not find any fear at this shy man before her. Pulling back she watched a blushed rush across his cheeks.

Dureena gripped his chin once more and pecked his lips lightly nipping them. “We have a lot to talk about. One where we have to be truthful.”

***

Galen sat in a daze after Dureena touched him. Her fingers calloused from her work but so soft. He had tried so hard to keep himself together. The sword on Dureena’s hip had started to glow a rich yellow and he knew he needed to calm her, lest trouble engulf them. For Galen that a glowing weapon could only be a bad thing.

As soon as he told her to calm down he knew it had been th wrong thing to say. Yet he could not, did not regret it. Her passion was captivating.

She loves me, he had stuttered over the thought before his mind shut down completely when she kissed him. Flames curled in his stomach at the memory of her dominating him.   
Then his world dropped. He would not be good for Dureena. He would not be strong enough. Yet as he was saying this words aloud, there was no pity in Dureena’s eyes only acceptance. A chance to resolve everything, to get her trust back. His Goddess. And more, maybe someone who he could rely on.

“Come on you need to rest still.” Dureena ordered him softly leading him to sit back beside the fire. She make sure that he was no longer bleeding before getting him to settle down.

 

***

The lights changed to richer oranges and yellows as the powder which had fascinated Dureena so much rose into the trees. Traces danced across her skin and Galen's as it danced up into the darkness of the roof. 

“Now you are ready for your destiny,” came Cassius’s voice as he came into the clearing. A few more of his feathers had been shed. “You are at peace.”

“The powder.” Dureena realised as she seemed to be coming back to herself, but her hand stayed on Galen's arm as she felt him tense. He too must have been affected as well, but would she really take back what she had said. She leant against Galen's shoulder and nodded. “It helped release some truths.”

“Now you are ready Ms Nafeel.” The phoenix stretched his wings wide, feathers drifted to the ground as he lead them like a leading light back towards the door. Dureena walked with Galen, her fingers laced with his. At this moment she needed to have him touching her, confirming that he was still here and a live. “Look at the door closer Ms Nafeel.”

Dureena moved towards the door slowly, again her fingers tracing over the carvings that had intrigued her the first time, jumping when the sword resting against her leg was pulled out by Cassius and placed in her hand.

“You alone have the key,” he said before taking flight, he circled around the clearing before diving into the sword. The sword burst into bright sunset flames. Dureena nearly dropped it in reaction before realizing her skin did not burn. She breathed slowly as she felt herself connect with the sword, warmth tingled across her skin.

“What do I do?” She looked around the door. The tingling through her body focused around Galen's blood and lines it had traced. She blinked slowly before striking, slamming her sword into the slot which became clear to her between the maidens hands. Stepping back as blue light raced through the glyphs. The sun and moon became one and the maidens eyes opened before the door started to rumble and part. The thief turned her head to stop breathing in any dust that would be in a vault. This was not her first old vault and who knew what crap lay in the dust. Once it was clear she looked inside.

Cassius left the sword, letting out a singing cry as he did before swooping towards the door and towards the center of the room. His light lit up what looked to he a stick in a stone. The amber eyed woman checked the floor using the light from the phoenix who danced around the central rock.

“My mistress,” Cassus said softly, announcing that Winn-rei was back with them. “It's here”

“I can see that,” Winn-rei appeared in the phoenix light next to the stick, her clawed hand wrapping around the stick and pulling hard. Her muscles rolled as she felt the item release from its prison. Dureena kept her sword ready as she saw the metal point come from the stone. The same blue flashing down its length lit up more glyphs. Winn-rei stood it. Dureena realised it was like weapon, and strangely it suited the other woman. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the ground being to shake. Of course. This treasure was trapped. She moved quickly to pull Galen out of the way of some falling rocks.

“I believe this is our que to leave,” came Galen's voice, clear and strong for the first time since getting here. Winn-rei grinned as she ran towards them, with the Halberd in her hand.

“For once pipsqueak I think you’re right,” she said as she ran passed them her longer legs carried her faster. Cassius flashed brightly as he went into the halberd. Rei swung around quickly, grabbing Dureena’s and Galen's waist before teleporting them to safety.

The trio stood outside watching as the building that they had been in shook and crumpled before them. Clouds of dust rose to met the storm clouds gathering above them. Cracks of thunder shook their core.

Dureena turned to look at Galen, but before them Winn-rei knelt on the ground, her fingers tracing the glyphs of the weapon, her grin darkening as the they started to glow red. Her eyes closed as she fell to her side. Galen moved towards her quickly, seeing that she was breathing but out cold.

“Must have use-” his words where cut off by the volcano to the north east blowing its top. Hot ash and lava rose up above the sky sending it into blackness. 

“Grab her, we need to get off planet right now,” she ordered as she helped pick up the passed out Techno-mage and started toward the ships. Galen stumbled with new weakness but between them they carried Winn-Rei. Whatever was happening was seriously affecting both Galen’s and Rei’s abilities. And since Rei had been the closest to it, she was worse affected. A possible defense mechanism from whatever race had put the obalixs and the vault there in the planet's core. They had to move away from the obelisk.

The ground shuddered under their feet and a ear piercing scream filled the ear for what seemed like an age before beams of blinding light rose from the two remaining oblix. Soon the ground stopped shaking and the volcano once more went into peaceful slumber.

Dureena didn’t stop her movements once she got her bearings, she carried on pulling Galen towards the ships, coming into the clearing she could see that the inhabitants of the planet where waiting for them. Seeing the three they dropped to their knees, bowing.

Galen frowned as he surveyed the area, looking for the best way to his ship.

“The gods have returned.” one of the native males at the front said loudly, “as it was foretold. All hail.”

“Vitae, Mors and Rena,” chorused from the people around them. Dureena shook off the feeling of it being some start to a horror vid, and moved with Galen, whose eyes hardened and his face set.

“We are no gods. There is no such thing, cease this ridiculous bowing,” Galen said sharply. He pulled himself to full height, even holding the unconscious Winn-rei over his shoulder by himself now. Dureena placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention to herself. She could see his eyes soften a little when they saw her.

“Let them have their beliefs, you need to tend to Winn-rei,” she said softly, a undercurrent of an order. Seeing him stand at his full height made her wonder if this was the same man she had spoken to in the caves, but those soft blue eyes and slight nod gave her hope. Knowing he was going to do as she asked, she turned to find her old ride back to the ship. Finding that Trace had left her, she frowned and turned back to Galen, “Would you mind giving me a lift.”

Galen smiled softly as he moved through the bowing creatures. They did not seem to understand what he had said. “This is still ridiculous,” he muttered under his breath.

“Faith brings hope,” Dureena said as she moved through them with ease. “Everyone must have hope. I remember some wise man telling me that.”

Galen stopped for a moment. “I told you that.”

Dureena laughed as she opened Winn-rei’s ship so Galen could get her inside, and set it up to follow his.

“As I said a wise man,” she commented, stroking his cheek when he turned to face her. “Without hope there is no life. Let them have their faith, it gives them that hope to live.”

Galen nodded, leaning into the touch for a moment, before leading them both to his ship so they could get off this world.

 

***

Matthew heard the request for two flyers to dock within the Excalibur and agreed before he processed what was being asked. He had heard something in his old friend’s voice which was different. Before they docked he stood waiting for them to disembark. When he saw the taller technomage walk down the ramp of his ship with Dureena’s hand in his own Matthew knew it was a good change.

“So will a room change need to be assigned,” he asked teasingly as he crossed his arms. “I mean you did take a while coming out of your ship there.”

A howling laugh came from the other ship as Winn-rei leaned against the side of her ship.

“As if he knows what to do with it,” she howled as she leaned into her ship. Galen couldn’t help the blush what was racing across his cheeks and he sent a message to Rei.

*You were out cold for a long time my old friend, you have no idea what I was playing at or with.*

Winn-rei seemed to stop laughing for a second, before she laughed loudly again, replying to him.

*Bullshit pipsqueak. You’re such a virgin you have a halo. Besides I’d be able to tell. My sense of smells seven times greater than a humans.* she sent back before calming herself down. She smiled at Matthew and deliberately caressed his cheek with the feathers on her tails tip.

“I am going to sleep. If anyone wakes me before eight hours are up, well I suggest sending someone you don't like very much, darling,” she announced as she disappeared back into her ship.

“We should go to Med lab,” Dureena said. Matthew frowned and looked the thief over. Not seeing any wounds, he finally noticed she looked at Galen.

“How bad? You know what don't bother,” the captain turned to his communicator “Doctor Chambers to flight deck. Bring sedatives incase the patience is difficult.”

***

Doctor Chambers took her time over Galen. It was not often that he would allow her close enough to check him over, and she needed the information in case there was an emergency.

“Your healing is abnormal but when you’re involved when are things normal?” she commented as she checked his readings. “ I am concerned at your low red-cell blood count, a transfusion is going to be needed.” 

Galen opened his mouth clearly ready to protest, but was cut off by Dureena saying, “If that is what he needs doctor.” The thief laced her fingers with his free hand, her thumb tracing his knuckles, distracting him. The Doctor eyed their clasped hands without comment. So the Doctor hurriedly set up the blood transfusion while she had the chance. As the machine worked, she analyzed his blood to make sure there was no contaminants from the injuries that he had taken and to satisfy her curiosity. A slow smile formed on her lips as she saw the profound calming effect Dureena’s presence had on Galen. It was about time someone got to him.

“Right, once this has finished you are free to go, but only somewhere to rest and not to do anything too stressful.” She winked at the pair. “I want to see you in three days so I can check the count. If you feel dizzy, continued loss of energy, or any difficulty concentrating please come straight back, or call me to come to you.”

“He will Doctor,” Dureena answered for him as she smoothed a hand over his forehead. “You should get some sleep.” The Doctor left them their privacy.

***

Galen looked at her and smiled softly. Content. The hand on his head was soothing, and he was tired. So his eyes fluttered shut and he went into a meditation, not quiet sleep but it would keep Dureena happy. He felt her hand move down to his hand as she sat beside him. He could hear the flick of a data pad. 

He connected to his tech, to Disarray, his holo-demon. She stood before him in his mind, a feminine form with her face covered by the mask of a fawn. He issued her orders. Simply wipe the information that Doctor Chambers found on him, and less simply get back at Rei by messing with some of his ship systems. Once she was off, he relaxed and returned to meditation for a while. 

When he drifted into a light doze, Disarray came back, upset and grumpy. Cassius and Erios, Win-reis’ familiar and her holo-demon, had not taken kindly to his revenge attempt on her, and had soundly spanked Disarray and sent her back to Galen with a message from Winn-rei.

‘Try that again brat and it will be your backside.’

Galen comforted his holo-demon before he settled down to actually settle into a recuperative sleep. Tomorrow was another chance to get back at Winn-rei.


	8. Little bugs have lesser bugs, upon their backs to bite em 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Excalibur crew are board out there minds and nearly end up on a collision cores with some unidentified object in orbit, can Galen get there attention in time and save them from destruction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original outline by peter Woodward rewritten to fit my story line enjoy this never filmed episode reborn and rewritten. thank you dekrei

Lt Matheson settled into the seat of the ship, three weeks had passed since the incident on the planet and they had decided that it was time to move on. Though the Excalibur had ended up orbiting another dead world. The only inhabitants that remained were so unexpecial that only a small team had been gathered to go down.

The team had been a small security squad, Max, Dureena, Winn-rei who had become a full member of the crew in an advisory position like Galen. But only after a briefing due to the fact she was more vocal and reacted very differently to everything. Even the Captain had decided that this journey was not worth his time. Matheson had only an hour left of his shift before the Captain would come to relieve him.

The only noise on the bridge was a small screen to one side of the space which was playing the interstellar reality show, Love Planet. There was a building of dramatic music as the host was about to announce who was being voted off.

“Please not the mixed race couple,” Cara muttered under her breath “They are made for each other.”  
****  
Galen’s Ship  
Galen is in orbit of savo IV as well,a short distance from the excalibur.He’s studying his sensors and noticed something unusual in orbit with them. Curious as to why the Excalibur isn't reacting to this, he switches to a probe on the bridge, showing them fixated on some reality vod. He ordered his ship to change course to intercepted them at maximum burn  
***  
Captain Gideon entered the bridge to see his crew watching a reality tv show. His gaze moving over the room, noting where people stood.

The New Medical telepath caught his attention, Cara was her name he remembered. She had been assigned to the Excalibur due to the issue with the damned box, though he knew it was only coincidence. The Apocalypse box had never even slightly been mentioned in any of his reports. The reason the young woman had caught his attention was that she was not in uniform. He opened his mouth to say something before remembering she was not on duty.

She stood by the Lieutenant, and was currently dressed in her off duty clothes, Matthew had heard some of the women say it was lolita, he seemed to recognize imagery on it as a childs film he had watched. Alice in somewhere. Gideon frowned a little as he watched her lean closer to Matheson, her mouth close to his ear. 

Gideon stepped forwards, his heavy boots clicking against the metal of the bridge, he heard a snapping to attention as he made himself known. 

“Sir.” came a chorus before most went back to their job, but Cara and John Matheson where a little flustered.

“Sorry sir its my...” she started to say when his look stopped her.

He shook his head and smiled. “So who’s being voted off this time.” The captain said as he moved easily to his chair, he sighed as he sat down waiting for her to answer, but she was cut off by a message coming through from the planet below.

“Nothing has been found,” came the voice from Eilerson distorted by the breathing mask he was using. “Waiting on the confirmation before we can come back aboard.”

“Keep searching, My source was very clear that the Drakh are interested in this world and Why are you wearing your breather?”

“Well Captain.” Max’s voice cut over the communication. “Everything is rotting down here, and the stench is unbearable.”  
“Very well.” Matthew acknowledged, not really wanting to listen to Max’s voice at this time of night if at all ever but they were stuck with him. “Keep searching, Excalibur Out.”

Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes for a second, praying that this was not a wild goose chase. Soon alarm went off, he looked over to the scanners and could see that Galen's ship was coming towards them. He sat forward frowning at the monitor.

“Where did that come from?” he shouted as he stood up because the ship was not slowing down. He could see the soldier on communications spamming the buttons to get Galen to respond but nothing was slowing him down.

“Long range sensors are down for maintenance,” called the lieutenant as he moved to stand by the captain. Gideon could feel him tensing beside him as the communication where blocked.

“Emergency override now,” he shouted, watching the man at the station panic, Trace was a excellent civilian pilot but he still learning where all the buttons where. Matthew ran across the bridge, his hand hitting the button to re engage the anti collision systems that were offline due to maintenance, seconds later they all found themselves facing the deck as the excalibur made an emergency maneuver that was a 360 turn to inverted which had caused a higher than normal g force, to move out of the way of Galen's flyer that did a dramatic maneuver away from them had they not done the maneuver they would of calided. 

When he got to his feet slowly, he checked the reports before ordering medical to the bridge.

“I don't care if everyone only has bruises, everyone gets checked over,” he ordered, even standing still enough for the medic to check him over. He had nothing to show for the near miss and was soon moving over to Trace, sending the poor man back to his rooms to calm down after his own check over. He almost missed that the communications channel was beeping.

“Galen,” he said sternly.

“Permission to board,” came the Technomages voice, in his usual tone of voice just as if nothing had happened.

“Granted,” he snapped before he moved to leave to the conference room. 

“Lieutenant the bridge is yours,” he stopped to order, checking the other man was okay before he was in the lift and moving down to the hangers.

***  
SAVO IV

Eilerson rubbed his hands together as he looked around the dank undergrowth they were traipsing through, each step brought a new bout of rotting vegetation which hit the back of his throat. He watched the brunette who was walking carefully before him, Dureena had forgone the breather and it amazed him that she could be okay. 

“How do you do it,” he finally said as her foot had stepped in a puddle which seemed to burp sewage water, he had to force himself not to gag.

“I’ve been to places that where a lot worse than here for smell,” she said shrugging. They found somewhere to camp down, careful not to mess with the ground to much. Dureena sat against a tree reading a book, she had been reading it every chance she had.

“I can't believe how many pointless wars your people have had,” she said suddenly as Eilerson sat to her right, a hot cup of much needed coffee in his hand. He was torn about taking his breather off to drink it though.

“They're not my people,” he reminded her, finally taking the plunge and taking his breather off for a second to take a gulp. “I don’t think much of Earth’s history, having been raised on Mars.”

Dureena replied, “Right… Cold as ever Max. I volunteered for this mission because things have felt off on the Excalibur lately. With Galen not around alot,” She muttered the part about Galen. 

“It's just boredom Dureena, going from one seemingly pointless planet to the next, so on so forth.” He was annoyed about her and Galen. The news they hooked up had spread like wildfire across all the crew.

Max could not help but feel some disappointment over the news himself, granted it had happened very suddenly. It all made him suspicious, but that had passed, seeing her happy rather than angry and filled with a need for revenge over the death of her race. Love suited her. He only wished she had chosen him and not the trickster that he so loathed.

Rumors were going around the ship about Dureena as of late. One in particular that he himself intervened and had shot down a fair few of the crew with his persuasive ways.

He put a stop to some of the bull shit going recently, that said Dureena was; “Fucking, the captain's pet Technomage to gain his secrets.”

One of the young male engineers had said it in the mess hall a few days ago. Max had wanted to punch the arrogant bastard and get him to take back those words, practically calling her a whore. He had put a stop to that revolting banter, with some of his so called ‘toys’ he had acquired on expeditions he had been on that did not leave marks and gave the boy a good telling of and a lesson in manners for good measures. No one deserved to be called a whore and especially not Dureena. 

He would never stop loving her but the best man won. Besides he could stand back and observe, and if things went bad between them maybe one day he would have another chance to tell her how he felt about her. In the meantime he wanted to be her secret knight in shining armor.

*** 

Dureena believed that finding a cure should keep everyone focused, but Max pointed out the reality of things were not so simple. 

Max wanted to leave this ball of rotting plants matter and bodies and go someplace more valuable that smelled better than this pile of shit. 

Dureena had not seen any bodies, which was a surprise since she was usually observant. He might be a ass, but still he wasn't stupid. 

When challenged, Max reached into the ground beneath them and grabbed a handful of what looked like dirt but was not upon closer inspection; she could see what looked like husks and shells, the remains of some kind of bugs?

“Aside from the plants Dureena, we are the only signs of life here,” he said and continued with one of his lecture.

Dureena tried so hard to pay attention to Max’s little lecture right, but all she could think was he’s being a loud mouthed know it all.

It didn’t help that she noticed Rei sitting back down looking very bored of this place. Rei also let out a loud sneeze and cursed in a language Dureena didn’t understand. The female Technomage had practically moved in on board the Excalibur without any questions asked. Dureena did not trust her one bit, yet.

-FLiGHT DECK-

Two marines stood outside the techno-mages ship, to meet Galen who stood on the ramp arms folded. They explained to him they had orders to escort him to Captain Gideon right away. 

They were prepared to simply walk with him, but he insisted that he should be placed in handcuffs.

“After all gentlemen. If I am under arrest, I can't have you fine soldiers get in trouble now can I? You know for not doing your duty and all. It would be very unfortunate to get disciplined for not handling this by the book. Am I not correct?” 

He messed with them, letting out his childish side but all he accomplished was confusing the guards. Galen sighed. They did as he asked setting off with his hands cuffed before him.

-CONFERENCE ROOM-

Gideon and Matheson are waiting when Dr. Chambers entered to give them her report. Aside from a few bumps and bruises, Galen's little display didn't seem to have caused him any lasting damage. 

Gideon wanted an explanation for how they came so close to disaster. Matheson didn't understand why Galen did it, which was not what Gideon ment. He wanted to know why they both failed in their duties. 

Lt Matheson apologized, “I having no excuse other than the boredom, that's been getting to everyone. Since the ship was on automatic, I figured it wouldn't hurt to let Trace leave for a few minutes. Trace might not be trained on all of our systems, but the ship was locked in orbit, right?” He admitted that it was an inexcusable mistake; The way Trace cracked on the bridge wasn't just lack of training. 

“He received some bad news from back home a week or so ago, but I did not think that he was that bad off Captain,” said Chambers solemnly.

Gideon asked about her family back home, but she replied, that it is none of his business. He said if it interferes with her doing her duty and making sure the crew were fit physically and mentally it was her duty. 

She apologized as well, promising to reevaluate everyone immediately. He let them both off the hook, believing himself to be just as guilty as either of them.

It was his job to stay on top of things like this and he's let the monotony distract him too. He planned to order more drills and Chambers told him to stop shutting himself away from his crew. They need to know he cares about them individually.

Meanwhile outside the CONFERENCE ROOM

The marines escorted Galen nervously to the door with a sense of impending doom as they had Galen of all people in handcuffs. They told him he's to go in and they're to wait for him outside the door.

“Goodness me, you do take your orders seriously, don't you? Lighten up, sergeant,” Galen reached out to the marine's stomach and tickled him. When the guard looked down, Galen's handcuffs had switched to his wrists. 

“See you later,” Galen waved them off and entered with a smug grin on his face after playing that old child's party trick on the guards to lighten there mood a little. Gideon immediately demanded an explanation for putting all of their lives in danger again. Galen did not look intimidated one bit and the smug look morphed to an expression of a child being scolded, swinging the accusation right back around to them.

“Matthew, just because you are orbiting a dreary little planet in the middle of nowhere, there is no excuse to be lax in in your attention now is there?” Galen went to pissy.  
“You almost rammed us to get our attention?” He said, Gideon’s patience very short with Galen. A pinging noise rang out.

Galen drew an image in thin air, representing the planet and their ships, using his finger. Then he added another figure, a small blip circling the planet at amazing speeds. Drawing them a diagram like he had to explain it to a child. 

“Basically Matthew, in simple terms, if you had not moved when you did, this object would have sliced right through the Excalibur.” 

Somewhat mollified. Gideon asked what it was. But Galen had no idea, which had to be a first. So Gideon ordered Matheson to bring it on board and Chambers to prepare the decontamination chamber. 

“Galen, why didn't you just tell us over corms?” 

Galen pointed out “Given the relaxed state of mind of the crew, I doubted that any of you would have reacted quickly enough.”

“You should have trusted us. You once said you considered us family, so why do this Galen?” 

Galen let out a deep sigh and said “ I do, Matthew I really do trust you the most … but if the Excalibur had not of moved when it did, the impact would have killed me to … so there happy now? We done playing the questions game now?” said Galen acting like a sassy ten year old.

Gideon thought, ‘Oh boy, Galen way to lighten the mood, sometimes I do wonder what is going on in that head of his well maybe not everything.’ Gideon shuddered slightly at the last thought he had, ‘Not everything exactly. I wonder if everything's ok with him and Dureena?’ he’s been gone for over three weeks? I had thought maybe finding solice in Dureena’s company may of changed his wandering ways, but he had left and that was worrying but now's not the right time’

SAVO IV

Dureena came up behind Eilerson, who was now fascinated by the same dirt he was dismissing earlier.

“I thought you wanted to get off this planet. What about the smell?” 

Winn-rei looked up at them both while playing with what looked like a ball of plasma between her now blunt claws.

“You get used to anything odious after a while.”

“I never got used to you,” she said as she looked over at Rei who tried not to laugh. Sneezing instead she shivered a little and pulled her cloak closer trying not to let on she had a cold. One thing techno-mages could catch was a cold. Being an avian species didn’t want anyone to know the effects it was having on her right now and much more alarmingly, the fact the local flora had a compound known to techno-mages as an inhibitor to their abilities. So she stayed quiet. If the Drakh came back and realized, things would be bad for her and Galen and all he was overseeing, everything would be for not.

Max ignored Dureena’s comment and Rei’s sudden sneeze. Eilerson drew the two women’s attention to his sample containers. 

He's found the ground is made up almost exclusively of a combination of the bugs, their fecal matter and their food source. The scanners show the same soil makeup going down a thousand feet before they hit rock. And the most recent layer of bugs died about one year ago. He's only found seven species as opposed to the millions found on most worlds. 

Looking at them more closely, Dureena told him, “Max you’re wrong, on my world we ate bugs, so we studied them closely. What you have here are the different growth stages and genders of a single species of bug.” Dureena grew angry. “This world had evolved the perfect symbiosis between a single species and the environment, and the Drakh came along and wiped it out like they always do.” 

Max tried to point out they don't know for sure that's what happened, but she had seen enough to convince herself.

“ Oh goddesses can we stop talking about bug shit? I hate them and this place is making me wanna be sick again and it's cold here and it smells of shit and ... ah choo,” Rei gagged and left determinedly sneezing. 

BRIDGE

Gideon joined his crew who are already working to bring the high speed object on board without damaging it. Seeing an opportunity to boost morale and push his crew a little, he had Matheson take the center seat for the operation. The objects got closer and closer with each orbit. 

Galen entered the bridge after Gideon, restraining his natural impulse to jump in as Matheson gave the orders on a task that could destroy the ship if not done correctly. At the last second Matheson ordered weapons fire, to knock it out of its flight path, then twice more to stop it. As it hovered before them, Galen noted that their mystery object was in fact a coffin.

MEDBAY

The coffin sat at an angle in an isolation bay. Scanners couldn't penetrate it. Having no other way to figure it out, Gideon asked Chambers to open it. If something hostile came out, she'd stun it if she could, if she had to, but not to put her life at risk. With simple pull via a robotic arm, she got the coffin open and once the mist cleared, a Drakh was visible inside. Luckily dead, still this must be why the Drakh had an interest here.

Dureena, Rei and Eilerson came up behind them. Their smell was making Gideon gag. Dureena vibrated anxiously, and wanted to stick a knife through the Drakh to make sure it's dead.  
Max just wanted to make his report. While Rei just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep, but Gideon ordered them all to clean up due to the smell, then left the room for some fresh air.

Galen turned to go follow him, sniffing the air around them first. “Dureena, hmmm, whatever it is, it smells better on you than on him.” 

“Very amusing,” Max rolled his eyes at him.

“Not here.” Said dureena not really in the mood right now and not that it mattered the whole ship knew they were together by now and he was getting more playful with her publicly to test the water so to speak.

“You know I could give you access to me ship and….”Galen whispered in her ear restraining himself from stroking her cheek.

Max cut in, “Oh for Christ sake, why don’t you get a room. I think I’m going to be sick between the smell and you two acting like horny teens.” Max nearly gagged and left sort out his report. 

Rei sneezed again with a raptor sound this time that made Max startle as he left. “I'll be on my ship if you need me, achoo, fucking cold.I hate this cold and I hate fucking bugs.” She walked out the room waving her tail in irritation. 

Chambers tried to get her attention, to get her to let her cheek her over, but was told to fuck off and to leave her alone. 

“Charming, just hope she’s not contagious.” Doctor Chambers shook her head.  
As she entered the iso chamber.

Once sealed inside, she started her examination of the dead Drahk. Within it, her scanner showed a moving parasite. She cut the body open, took a sample of the white sacs within but did not notice the handful of flying bugs that landed on her back. As she left isobay, she as always dutifully waited on the spray down with disinfectant mist before bringing her samples over to her station. The flies stuck to her back, must have survived decontamination, because they took off, disappearing into the ship vents above her.

****  
Some time later in the Mess Hall Gideon joined Trace. 

“Trace, how things are going?” Gideon did his concerned captain back pat to touch base with the younger man.

“Again I really am sorry for losing it on the bridge Captain.” Gideon assured him he doesn't blame him. Trace confided that his mom and dad got hit in the last round of plague mutations back home, The doctors said it was quick, but ... Gideon understood his pain very well and told him if he needed any time off , he'd set it up for him. 

“I’m grateful Captain, but with them gone, I don't have any family left to go home to, ones we have found a cure,” said Trace as he looked at his coffee cup, 

He's just not sure where he belongs anymore. Before Gideon could respond to that, Chambers appeared on one of the screens in the mess hall and updated them about what she found in the Drakh's body. The bug images cost both men their appetites. When questioned by the Captain, Chambers told them she had no idea how they got into the Drakh's body. 

Smelling much better, Dureena and Eilerson had entered and caught the exchange with the Doctor, and recognized the bugs from the planet. They added to Chambers' report that the bugs are incredibly virile as well as apparently not evolved from their present form in millions of years. 

BRIDGE

With a bad feeling and on a hunch, Gideon ordered Matheson to conduct a life sign scan over the whole ship and to bypass human life signs. 

On the screen hundreds, possibly thousands, of bugs roamed the ventilation shafts. Since they're resistant to pesticides Gideon ordered the decks around those areas sealed off, to smoke them out of the vents, then for the crew to swat them as fast as they can when they come out.

Dureena was horrified at Gideon’s orders after all the bugs weren't hurting anything and with the planet being dead, they are the last survivors of a life form wiped out by the Drakh. Galen pointed out that this happened all the time, one species killing off another, but Dureena argued that made them no better than the Drakh. 

Gideon was moved by either opinion. “They have too many legs and they fly… I want them off my ship. Plus, from Chambers' report it looks like they killed the Drahk somehow, which could make them dangerous to my crew so I am not taking any chances here.”

To raise morale and give the crew some focus he tells them to break into teams and whatever team kills the most bugs won a prize. This job he gave to the now less than thrilled Galen for he had a bad experience with bugs as a young man. Although, that bug was much larger than these and then realized something.

‘What if the Drakh consumed the bugs to be inside it’s corpse.’ 

MESS HALL

The table behind them erupted, as a larger version of the bug landed on one of their plates. Chambers was confused where they came from, since she went through full decontamination. Eilerson screamed anything that evolves this quickly must be impervious to almost anything. Trace swated one with his plate, showing there's still one way to kill the bugs.

****

All throughout the ship the crew raced from one section to the next, trying to kill more bugs than anyone else.

DUREENA'S QUARTERS

A small swarm of bugs gathered inside her quarters. Dureena whispered to them that they have nothing to fear from her. Not expecting a response, it surprised when the swarm formed itself into a variety of glyphs and symbols, She grabbed a notepad and copied them all down.

MEDBAY

Chambers found Galen standing over the Drahk's body. They'd planned on vaporizing it as soon as the "Great Bug Hunt" was over, but Galen wanted to figure out why the body was placed in orbit in the first place.

Dureena raced in nearly falling over but kept on to her feet by Galen. Quickly she revealed to him her notepad of symbols, shown to her by the bugs. She didn’t know what they mean but Galen recognized them instantly. 

“These are distress symbols in Vorlon, Drazi, Narn, Brakiri....” He knew what it said and he knew what he had to do. He took her hands and urged her to bring these to Gideon, face-to-face, so he couldn’t deny what they’re trying to tell them. Then he lent forward as if it kiss her but instead simply touched foreheads with her and looked her in the eyes trying his best to conceal the depth of his feelings. It was as if he was bidding her farewell.

With a bad feeling she wondered at it. So unlike him to do this without her starting it.

Was he trying to get rid of her for some reason? He had that look in his eyes, the all serious, powerful mage. A look of confidence that she knew now was a farce for others to see. She knew him better than any one and she knew now that he was as scared as any normal person would be. He just knew how to hide his feeling away. It was all most a religious practise to him and it pained her to see the lack of emotion in his eyes. It bought a shiver to her spine at times as she parted from him and went up on her way to seek Gideon out. 

****

When he's alone again once more, he reached down slowly, looked at the grubs and picked one up from inside the Drahk.

“Little bugs have lesser bugs upon their backs to bite em and lesser bugs have smaller bugs and so on and infinitum.” With that, he put the bug in his mouth and swallowed it whole.

****  
BRIDGE

Dureena raced onto the bridge to convince Gideon of the bugs intelligence. He didn’t believe her, and argued they hadn’t evolved for millions of years, how smart can they be? Dureena thought maybe they valued things like living in peace with their world over evolution. 

They were interrupted by a call from Dr. Chambers. She's was in the Drakh's isobay and found Galen…

‘Dead.’

Dureena thought, ‘Not again. By the God’s Galen no…. Why must you torment me so?’

TBC


	9. Little bugs have lesser bugs, upon their backs to bite em. 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we say good bye to a character that pops up now and is Galen really dead again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Dekrei for beta reading

Dureena’s heart almost stopped with the words she heard come out of   
Dr. Chambers mouth, Galen dead in the iso lab.

“What… No he can't be… No, how? I just saw him a moment ago, he told me to come here,I… I have to see him,” she tried not to get hysterical. None of this made sense. How could he had just died?

Rei said, having entered the bridge, “Dureena, remember when we are involved nothing is as it seems. Have some faith in him please. He is hard to kill. It took all my strength to put him down the last time, let's go to him,” 

MEDBAY

Gideon, Dr. Charnbers, Rei, Dureena and Eilerson stood over Galen's body. Chambers didn’t understand it. The last of the alien bugs from inside the Drakh were gone. Galen must have swallowed one but she couldn’t fathom why he'd do something like that.

Rei was doing her own scans of him checking to see what had killed him when she saw his heart rate was so low, normal scanners would register him as dead. Also, she picked up something odd brain activity that was not his when suddenly, Galen's body jerked up into the sitting position, his mouth wide open letting out an inhuman wail.

Checking the monitors, Chambers confirmed Galen iswas still showing no signs of life, but had substantial activity from the bug inside him.

“Shit.” Rei put up a shield instinctively and she tried to encase Dureena but she got out of range. Dureena kneeled in front of Galen.

“I can feel it can’t you? It's the bugs trying to communicate isn’t?” Rei prepared a fireball in her hand in case this went south on them. 

Dureena ignored Rei and started to speak with the bug. “What do you want?” asked Dureena the Galen bug.

The Galen Bug cried for its lost children, of how they survived the Drakh but could not survive the humans, demanding they bring back those taken from their world.

Gideon said, “We can't undo the death we caused.” And ordered the crew to stop killing the bugs immediately. 

Matheson acknowledged the order, but said “I thinks it's too late, now captain.”

“The Humans are not cruel beings, not usually…. Sometimes they lapse into madness and they kill without thinking, without knowing why.” It hurt to talk to the bug using Galen’s body to communicate with them but she remained calm, in the hope he could be saved.

“You have lost your people also? Have you not?” said the bug that was conversing through Galen.

“Yes.” She looked down to hide her emotions. This situation, the loss of her people and a potential loss her lover, overwhelmed her.

“You were all deceived by our bodies, So were the Drakh, when they came over a thousand generations ago, but they lived beneath the ground, so we paid them no mind. Until they found our group and decided they wanted it for their own. But in time they left and we were at peace. Until they returned with the death mist. We resisted it at first as we have adapted to disease before, but they changed it again and again, until it finally struck us down. But we found the way to survive it.”

Eilerson asked how they survived, but the Galen/Bug refused, not wanting to help the murderers of its brethren.

“I beg of you please. Galen must of trusted you to if he went this far as to allow this to happen. By the gods please,” Dureena begged, for Galen or everyone, but it is too distraught to listen to her as she allowed her tears.

Over the coms Lt Matheson reported in, “A section is showing about a dozens life signs, possibly survivors.” 

They pulled up the screen to find Trace was actually guarding the bugs.  
He had seen a family of bugs and couldn't bring himself to follow the orders to murder them.

They were as innocent as his family was. He couldn't be the cause of their deaths. He apologized for not carrying out the order to kill them.  
Gideon instead commended him in his humanity.

“Regardless of whether you tell us about how your race survived the Drakh plague, the Excalibur will help with your repopulation, let my crew help and in return, we will exterminate the Drakh that brought the plague to your world.”

The Galen/bug said, “We took control of those who came down, forced them to kill each other. We tried to force them to cure us, but they did not know how. The death mist was given to them by another race, one that made them immune to it. We were simply used for testing. Our peaceful nature and disease resistance made us perfect victims. The one above our world left, so we used their immunity and technology against them."

“We bred our children into the body of the one you found and had them send us around the world, to return to the surface when it could once again sustain us.”

“Your world is harsh, but scans show it has enough vegetation growing again for you to survive,” said Max suddenly and unexpectedly from this cold hearted man.

“You have my word we'll do all we can to help. My ignorance caused this, and I will do whatever it takes to make things right. As right as I can,” said Gideon sincerely, it was the best he could do to honor Galen’s sacrifice.

“Then we will join our brethren with the Protector. You may take your friend back.” With those words, Galen's body dropped to the ground and began to convulse. A few seconds later a large adult bug emerged, looking over them all, before disappearing into the vent.  
Dureena looked up at the vent and then turned her attention back to Galen, he had stopped having convulsions and had his eyes open, composing himself. 

“Lieutenant make sure it gets where it's going and allow Trace to guard them with his life,” Gideon ordered and watched the scene of his two friends in front of him, united one more.

Galen pulled himself up on his elbows, looking completely wrung out by the experience, but very much alive, a relief for Dureena. 

Rei who backed down her defences and dissolved her shield and fireball and relaxed and actually smiled for once. “Thank the goddesses all three. See he’s not dead. Told you Dureena, he's a idiot for what he did, but a smart idiot. You win this round lapdog, later darling,” Rei sneezed and vanished like she usually did after things got dull for her.

Galen shook his head at Rei’s comment and her vanishing act, and then looked up at Dureena smirking.

“You know … I once had a terrible hangover and it felt like an insect had crawled into my mouth and done something very nasty.” He had that grin on his face as he looked to Dureena who was not amused at him right now and then continued to speak, “Dureena….. I- I'm so sorry.” He hesitated, trying to tread carefully so not to upset her any further than he had just with his latest stunt, he hated seeing her crying. 

“I never understood your pain... To feel the agony of another species as its children are slaughtered one by one.- it is unb-” He his eyes rolled back and blacked out before he could finnish.

“You damned idiot.” She held him close, never wanting to feel this way again. She had thought that she had lost him and this had really opened her eyes into their relationship now and what this arrogant smart assed Techno-mage meant to her and she prayed he felt the same way. 

Chamber came over to check him over, reassured he’d be ok if he took a long nap.

SAVO IV

Gideon and Trace stood on the surface watching the swarm of bugs take off into the sparse vegetation. Gideon asked Trace if he's sure he wanted to stay here, but Trace had found a purpose- Soon, this world will be crawling with excavators, archaeologists and scientists looking for the ancient Drakh cities and any evidence they could find about how they tested the plague here.

In fact, Eilerson and a group from IPX have already started setting up camp now that they knew what to look for.

While he trusted Eilerson,to a point, it would be too easy for the new people to roll right over this species in their desperate search for answers and he'd to make sure that never happened.

Gideon told him if he ever changed his mind, there's a place for him on the Excalibur. Trace thanked him and said he may take him up on that, but for now, his place was here. Gideon shook his hand, thanking him for the reminder of what being human really should mean.

 

 

-Next Day outside Galen's flyer-

 

“Dureena, I knew you would come. Well then, since the Excalibur is going to be at this boring little planet awhile longer with that chance of a potential cure from the Rakneye-” He took a deep breath and looked her dead in the eyes.   
Dureena walked up the ramp to join him at the entrance way.

“Dureena, I have some place that I wish to take you to see. There you will learn everything you wish to know. No more secrets between us.” Galen took her hands into his and kissed it them, making her blush a little but she turned her head away so he would not see it.

But he knew and he smiled as he continued, “Dureena, I have looked death in the face to many times now to count and-” She cut him off by pushing him inside of his ship and then pinning him to the floor like a tigress pinned her pray. Digging her nails into him, not wanting to let him go. He let her do as she wished to him as he closed his eyes and comforted her. She allowed herself to cry as she poured out her longing.

“Dureena...my life is filled with many uncertainties, great mysteries. But of one thing I am certain… I won’t be parted from my tawny eyes goddess without an argument or more. Not by the Circle or anything else the universe throws at me.”

It was Dureena’s turn to speak. “Galen, things with you are ... hard, but when I look into your eyes, how they shift from your normal stormy grey into a vibrant blue… you betray yourself, with your eyes. They are, by my people’s beliefs, the place where the soul lives. I have seen so much pain in your eyes since we met Galen. A pain from an invisible wound that none can see, I saw it that day I handed back your staff to you. Since then your eyes have haunted my every waking moment and even my dreams.” 

Galen thought to reach for her, wanting to comfort her, to hold her but he kept himself in check and let her have her say.

“When I thought you dead the second time. Something inside me saw you were still there somehow and I don't quite know how; but inside I really knew you had not abandoned me.” 

She closed her eyes and kissed him softly on the lips, then continued. 

“Galen, I do not wish to walk my life alone any longer I-” Galen ran his hand threw her soft raven hair, caressing her cheek and she nuzzled it as she nipped at his thumb. Once again a tigress, she climbed him and he was at her mercy. She could do whatever she wanted and he would submit. For he loved her as he had loved Isabelle, maybe more.

“Dureena... I wish that I could make the promise that every time I leave this place, I will return to you. Alas I can not. My path is a dangerous one but one I no longer walking alone. You have skill and so much potential and whatever has melded itself to you is very close to technomancy. Perhaps it's even its true origins. I lied when I said I did not know of those towers while I was away I - may of dug deeper into them. I believe they are an ark or a place preserving life forms from different times and places, just like the last planet was and there's something I have to show you, something there I hope you will not be to angry with me about.”

“Where?” she asked curiously now. Even though her training had taught her no to get get into things you don't know about. Like the human phrase used alot by the crew, curiosity killed the cat.

“You could say it is my home in a sense … away from here that is, this is my sign of trust to you, no one knows of it except one of the Circle, one of our Order leaders. He is, an old friend of mine and agreed it was a good idea. just incase I wanted to never return there. I hope you’ll still trust me as I trust you Dureena.”He stroked Dureena’s face lightly and she kissed him and gave him her answer as the door closed to his ship closed.

Winn-rei’s ship

Winn-rei sat playing chess and pondering over her next move against her familiar. “Times running out my companion, I just hope Galen likes the gift I left on his ship after I looked him over. ” She looked at the phoenix, whose feathers were falling out.

“I am sure he will, at least there will be another familiar around. It is kind of lonely being the last one, if he does decide to use it,since it does have a cost. We are part of each other, one cannot live without the over in the event of death, do you think he knows you are dieing?” chirped the bird.

“No I didn't think so I’ve not had the heart to tell him everything about my dual with Ty. I’m lucky I’m still alive as it is. But he's a bastard and he likes seeing his prey die slowly after all.” Rei moved a piece and-

“Checkmate I win again,” she smiled at the bird.

“There may be hope for your species does a lot better in a pack and especially with a mate, it may give you more time if you seduce the male human. One who has eyes for you, my mistress” He hopped over the board to rest against her arm.

“Hum… maybe. When the cat's away the mice will play, so to speak. Just fourteen little words and he would be mine forever, though remember Cassius I am the kiss of death to any I bond with.” She knocked the king over. 

“I am the kiss of death,” she whispered, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, her eyes no longer violet but blood red. The over side of herself emerged. 

****  
‘Everyone has a dark side’ The message Galen received from Rei seemed odd and puzzling as he woke and hoped it was another of her pranks. He looked over to Dureena’s sleeping form next to him. Only then did he notice a sapphire stone on the bedside. 

He sighed. “How did she get in this time?” Galen held the stone up. At his touch, the access menu came up telling him how to get it working. He got up trying not to wake Dureena but the woman had the hearing of a cat.

“Galen, do you often talk to yourself? If you don't come back to bed, next time I’ll have to tie you backup won't I?” she propped up on her elbows grinning at him and it bought a shiver down his spine.

‘What have I gotten myself into?’ he wondered.

“Some times. It helps me think,” he moved the stone around as he was reading what needed to be done to use it.  
“I see. My people believe it's bad luck to get up at night and blue stones bring misery. Which is why I dont steal sapphires.” She yawned. 

“Really now? Am I an exception to that ritual?” He indicated his eye color. She frowned at him and got up to.

“I’m willing to take a risk with you,” she wrapped her arms around him, a blanket still around her as she kissed his back around the scars from his past scorchings and around his external tech. 

He had let all of his emotional barriers down enough for some gentle foreplay not a full mating. Disappointing but she knew he need to take it slow, he hurt still.

“What is that stone any way,” she purred as she bit his shoulder to get his attention.

“Ahh, Dureena easy. I’m sensitive there. It's a familiar stone and it's missing something currently.” He mused over its capabilities trying to decide if to take the risk attached to it.

“Then stop playing with it and come back to bed, if there's time before we get there for … sleep,” She withdrew from him and lay back down, patting the spot next to her.

“Once I’m awake I tend not to go back to sleep, so I suggest you go back to sleep, Dureena.” He said softly before kissing her hand, but Dureena saw, he had that look. He was hiding something from her and she withdrew her hand from him.   
“Galen, what are you hiding?” She frowned at him again and he gave her one of his fake smiles and she threw her pillow at him. “Tell me or else...”

“Or else what? What could you...” 

She slapped his backside hard. It made him jump with the pain that actually kinda felt good, he had asked for it in a way.

“Ok, fine. I’ll tell you just don't do that again please...”

“By the gods you enjoyed that didn’t you?” she sat up arms folded.

He ignored her question. “Once I make the connection to it if its destroyed or damaged in any way I will feel its pain or well you can probably guess why not many of my Order use them. They are a great asset and a curse, with great power comes great sacrifice.” She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply.

“Then I’ll make sure no one harms it. Even if I die trying. But … think about it. Don’t just jump into it. It’s from Rei after all, she's tried to kill you before. Don’t trust that red headed bitch.” Dureena disliked Rei, no she loathed the crimson haired bitch.

“Dureena, she as her own demons to deal with, just as you once have yours and you have grown so much my love.” She shook her head not buying it one bit that she held common ground with the woman. 

“Besides, she wouldn't get passed me if I go ahead with a bonding to a familiar. I believe she as giving me a safeguard against her. Her familiar is her weakness and the only one familiar can damage or destroy another. Just as it is one technomage unto another, remember this.” He got up and struggled on a light purple robe, throwing the pillow back at her to block the view she was enjoying of him. She found it all frustrating.

“Oh one more thing Dureena… don’t touch anything please. I don’t want to have to peel you off of my walls.” He left the room grinning and leaving behind a very pissed off and very frustrated Dureena.

“By the Gods, I’ve never be this angry and horny at the same time before,” she muttered to herself as she settled down to sleep to try and push her burning desires to drag him back to bed and bind him to it and have her way with him in any way she felt.

To her unknowing, he could hear her. He felt some guilt in her sexual frustration. Her scent of late had been extremely intoxicating to him. Almost like an aphrodisiac. The reason he had left for so long was because of that very thing and it was getting stronger. 

The worst of it all was; that he couldn't go all the way with her. His fears of intimacy got in the way once more. His fear of touch held him back. His deep desires of being inside of her. That loss of control over himself scared him.

Also would he be good enough, for her she was no virgin. He knew Dureena had her fair share of men long ago. She had told him some good, some very bad to a point she had closed her heart to any aspect of love; until she had fallen in love with him. Of all the men in the universe she had chosen him. 

‘Why? Why me?’ Was the question that ran through his mind the loudest.

Once more that word was hurting him again. He truly detested that word, it made him cringe inside at the sound of it. It threatened the mask he had formed over the years of self isolation. 

Now his observation of the universe beyond the hiding place and recent discoveries had brought him to fulfilling quest. The one given to him ...

‘Find out how far Earth as gotten to adapting shadow technology and report back his findings to the Circle.’

He already oversaw the effort over the Drakh’s influence on Centauri Prime and was using Vir Cotto to achieve that other side quest that had not so long ago cost the life of one of the cloister mages under his watch, leaving only two left to fulfill their task.

They were ill prepared and lacked the experience that he had gained chasing down Elizar and his sister. From their deaths, he got justice of a sort- his revenge for the death of his first love. That day he had thought his life complete but after becoming one with the tech he saw things differently. And gained the will to live on. 

Now even more he had purpose, reason be alive; for Dureena and for the crew of the Excalibur.

He feared though that when the time came and Matthew finally lead him to his goal, as it was foreseen in the flames by one of their Orders seers that he may not have the heart to betray Matthew a second time. The possibility of this if it is fulfilled may cost his own life as well of those that would get involved unintentionally. Time was slipping away like the sands of an hourglass. The last of the metaphorical sands were coming to there end and he would have to choose whose side was he truly really on. 

The Order or the family he had formed a connection to. This was why he had to take Dureena away. She had to know the truth. Away from matthew. Even though this would probably bring an end to their courtship, he was willing to risk it. Since it was for the best that she find out like this, not any other way. For while he was dangerous before but now she was something more, something familiar yet new had become one with her and he feared she would hate him and see his deciet as a betrayal.

He prepared to take whatever wrath she wished on him, by her hand alone, from no other would he take that, just her. He so deeply craved to be hers and hers alone, now and forever until the end of his days.

TBC


	10. Trust and Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galen take Dureena on a little trip to show her the truths about him in hopes to grow there relationship more, after yet another of his near death encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a pain in the tushy but ones again kudos to Dekrei :-P

Dureena lay asleep in Galen's bed as he watched her sleep. He mauled over how he was going to explain everything. To show her something that may help her not feel so alone in the universe any more. But he had a feeling that she may get angry at him over hiding these details from her.

All he wanted was to make her happy and he currently felt he had failed her by not being truthful to her and trusting her as much as he wanted to.  
She had tried to show him her love … physically ... and he had declined that deeper connection. And instead ran away from her. He was not ready for that level of intimacy with her. Hells, he had surprised himself with how far he had gotten, the coddling and kissing.

Dureena stirred in the bed and eventually rolled over to face him with open eyes and stretched, looking over at Galen as he sat in the darkness lost in deep thought. She could see him perfectly a benefit of her species was excellent night vision and heightened senses being a tribal and considered a pretty primitive race by comparison to other races.

“Do you always sit in the dark? I’ve read humans have poor night vision is that true?” she asked as she stretched and he turned to look at her. Her heart fell at his blank expression.

“Yes, except I’m a techno-mage. We can see the whole spectrum.” He took a deep breath and moved the familiar stone around his fingers still musing over awakening it.

“Galen, your hiding something from me, tell me what is bothering you. You shut me like you do everyone around you. I thought admitting how I felt and how you felt would bring you some comfort. Yet all I see is more hurt and guilt burning away at you everytime I upon look at you.”   
She rose up from the bed holding the sheet close as she stood before him and pulled his cloak down and saw the red raw skin and touched it making him hiss and look away.

The creature that now in side her that once lived in the sword known as a dari whispered to her about her loves injuries being self inflicted.

“You’re self harming?” she stood over him and pulled him to face her to look her in the eye.

“Yes, it ... eases the pains. It has become somewhat of a bad habit in hard times.” He couldn't bear look her in the eyes right now, her finding out about this habit made him feel more unease.

“You're a masochist you enjoy the pain I’m guessing by now. I kind of like dealing out the pain. It's second nature for my people, keeps our male’s carnal behaviors in check. When you feel like that again, tell me and I’ll help you forget the pains of your past safely.” Her words bought a shiver down his spine. His research was correct, her species was after all a matriarchy and did discipline their male mates form of control over their primal behaviors.  
Often Zander females had more than one mate at a given time to selectively breed the best offspring.   
Dureenas race was marsupial not a placental species, like Drazi except the males carried offspring after the first stage of gestation had its advantages for a species and disadvantages due to multiple mates due to the fact they often mated them self to death the solution to that issue was the disciplining of males from birth and into mating giving a male a lounger life and set it in there evolution as a female dominant tribe species. Galen had learned this from observation the reason he had to take Dureena to his home from home so to speak.

“I may consider your offer Dureena. We will arrive soon you should get ready.” He got up and moved away from her and headed out the room and she flopped back on the bed.

“By the gods I just want to smack you when you avoid me like this.” She sighed and got dressed thinking he wasn't listening to her or even watching her and not really caring much if he did watch her, she was not ashamed over her body she was attractive, slender and well toned tanned skin in most areas and he had the feeling she often hid a weapon in her potch.

****

They arrived at their destination within the hour. The flyer landed near a cliff beside a great stone circle of seven standing stones covered in runes that Dureena noticed the moment she came out the flyer after him and wanted to ask about them but she noticed that Galen was looking around and frowning as if something was terribly off. 

Then the ground shook and he smiled as a great beast came bounding over. A lizard like creature that stood as tall as the tress’s roaring loudly. It came right at them and her instincts kicked in only for Galen to put out an arm to stop Dureena as the beast lowered its head to them breathing its hot breath over them, reeking of decaying flesh.

“Well nice to see you been eating well Artimus, don’t fear her Dureena shes tame and she's as much as a surprise to me as she is to you. She’s imprinted to me and shes grown a lot. Odd, her size, it's not normal. I don't think so for a rex. Though hard to be certain they're supposed to be extinct like most life here is supposed to be.” He petted her snout and she nuzzled him as if he was her parent. Then the giant picked them both up and put them on her back.

“I did not expect you to have such hum… huge pet?”

“Oh she’s not a pet Dureena, she’s a lot more than that and it seems she wants to take us somewhere. I hope it’s not your last meal like the last time Artrimus. I’m happy you have learned to get your own dinner, but it is really not necessary to show me every time you make a kill.” She started bouncing off to a clearing with them clinging to her scaly hide for dear life. He reminded himself to get a saddle made for her.

“Artimus, slow down not so-” he stopped mid-sentence when she stopped and saw that one of the sentient species that called this place home had bred an herd sized army of vicious looking dinosaur-like creatures. As if ready for war.

“Wonderful, I go away for awhile and there at it again, Dureena stay here on top of Artemis. I have a tribal leader I need to speak to about this mess.” He walked down her back onto her tail as she placed him on the ground and waited as he walked up to their main gates. There an archer stood in a tower and fired a warning shot.

“Really is this the way you treat a keeper of the peace around here. I had assumed that I helped settle your differences with the over tribes. Take me to your chief now!” He modified his voice to make himself sound louder and powerful. The archer soon opened the main gate and whistled the animals inside. Then he took Galen to their leader. The archer’s face was covered with a skull of some horned beast. He locked eyes with Dureena before the gate closed and Dureena sat there digging her nails into the Rex’s hide because she had a feeling of unease that these bizarre people seemed strangely familiar to her, but she stayed put with Artemis.

****

 

The sun began to set in the sky as Dureena lay on Artimus’ back and looked up at the stars in the sky. The rex yawned and lay down giving her the chance to slip away from the beast and sneak around to listen to see if she could hear Galen in their camp. She decided to scale the wall but caught her leg on one of the spikes on the wall on her way up. She ignored the pain and snuck in any way. Within she could hear him talking and she slipped down the wall and creeped over to listen in only to get caught by the guards and dragged in and pushed before the chief's feet with spears pointed at her back.

The chief turned to Galen and pointed at Dureena and started speaking in their native tongue while pointing at Dureena.  
Dureena’s eyes widened as she knew what the chief was saying as it was much like her native language or at least a form of it. She looked at Galen for an explanation to this as it could not be. What was left of her race had died from the plague not so long ago.

“Dureena, this is not how I wanted you to find out. I can explain but not here.” He looked at the chief who cocked her head to the side and waved her guards away, rose up and gestured for Galen and Dureena to leave. They did in silence. As they walked to Artimus who was asleep, Galen had to whistle her awake and let them get on her.

Dureena got on not letting him help her. Nor did she show him she was hurt in her climb. Once more she felt betrayed, once more by someone she loved and thought she could trust to the point where she was ready for intimacy. Now she felt it was all a lie. This would've explained why he had batted her away on their journey here. That it was to soon for him with her and the fact he had admitted to her he had never made love before. The fact he was still virgin had shocked her. 

Considering his age, there was only a small age gap between them. She was still younger than him and he was not as old as she had thought he might be. It was only two earth years difference between them both.

They rode through the calm cool night in silence until they reached a wood filled with tall old redwood trees after crossing some water. There were dire bears and other animals from Earth’s prehistoric times that were extinct. Yet somehow were roaming around these lands. 

The redwood trees around them, had platforms all connected by bridges and lighted torches. As the darkness crept over the forest strange sounds could be heard.

They stopped and got down. He lead her to a flight of stairs that took her to the platform that looked like his residence for when he was here. He let her in and closed the door behind him. Now was the right time to tell her and if she desired he would take her back to the Excalibur and never speak of this again. He hoped she would not tell Matthew of his deceit and most of all a betrayal of trust.

“Dureena-” she cut him off by first slapping him across the face hard. He flinched a little as his face stung from her slap, but he knew he deserved far more than that for all that he was about to tell her.

“How long did you know about them Galen? How long?!” Her eyes filled once more with burning rage, but not revenge this time. The rage of betrayal, breaking her trust.

“Since I joined with the Excalibur I knew. I stumbled upon this place by mere chance and kept it from you so your mind would be focused on one thing, but as I grew close to everyone I started to doubt my motives. My quest and well I- I fell in love with you and I see everyone now as my family now. I could not lie to you no longer. You have every right to know more about me and if you don't like what I have to tell you then…. I will take you back to the Excalibur and we speak no more of this.” She could see his sincerity in his eyes and he seemed to be a man of his word.

“Go on then say what you have to say to me. I am angry you did not tell me about the fact I am not the last of my kind Galen. Do you know how much that hurt?”

“I know how my deceit must hurt and how you feel betrayed by me right now but there's more to this that you must know and I think you better sit down” she sat down and looked at him pissed as hell.

“What could be even worse than this? I trusted you. I wanted there to be someone I could trust and feel comfortable with, but you're no different than any over man I’ve known or been used by.”

“Dureena-” Galen shuddered at the thought of what she may of endured in her life as he had only found out a small portion of her past from the probes on the excalibur. And only other one who knew a portion of her past that he so deeply wished she would confide, was Matthew. 

Was the feeling of knowing she had confined in Matthew, be a hint of jealousy? Galen had learned alot about Gideon the last year or so and the feeling soon passed on that thought. he didn’t want to tell her the truth but he could no longer live with her not knowing the truth about him.

“I have allowed you on occasions to see what makes me a techno-mage and-” she stopped him there and stood up wobbling slightly.

“You really think I must stupid Galen. I am not. I learn things fast and work things out faster. I haven't stayed alive this long by chance and you know there's nothing I can't get out of or into. So here's my guess, your implants are the product of the Shadows. The Techno-mages either were given it or stole it from them. So you think I would feel any differently for you because of that? Yes they, through the Drahk eradicated my whole Race, but that wasn’t your fault was it?” He stood there shocked at her words he had thought she would turn against him and wish to never see him again. This was unexpected situation. He really had underestimated her.

“Yes, you’re correct and that's the reason we left to hide so they could not use us in there war. I was there near the end at the Shadow home world. I had not planned to return from there. I went out of revenge for Isabelle. The reason I truly can't teach you before that creature joined with you was my generation are the last techno-mages to join the Order. The way to become one is lost but you may be the key to our tech’s origins. I’ve my own motives other than those my order as set out for me-” He stopped speaking as he saw her eyes roll back in her head. She collapsed and only when he jumped to catch her and took her to the bed did he see her wound on her leg. Checking her over, he found she had been poisoned.


End file.
